Renegades
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Now trapped in time's flow Marcus and Tyronos now race to save the McCloud family. Kojic still hasn't forgotten what he was sent to do. Can they survive long enough? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Long awaited (I think)** Sequel to Star Fox: Aparoid Chronicles. Though this story does focus on a OC, I am going to make sure it stays a 'Star Fox' story, so bear with me xD

* * *

_I could remember everything. The way Corneria looked, smelt, felt. The way the military ships flew above me as I walked to school. I remembered what today was... and I questioned why I was brought back here. Everything that was set into motion for this one act, had been done for a reason. I was to forget a military life and set off on my own adventures, it was how I got here. So why send me back to what started it all? Was I not supposed to become what I was? Or was there something else hidden within this day that I had to correct._

"You ever going to stop staring at the sky?" Marcus grumbled, pulling Tyronos out of his thoughts. He looked over at the younger vulpine.

"Look." Tyronos pointed towards the sky, making sure Marcus looked up. "In about four minutes the Great Fox, and I mean the original one, will fly over us. This is the day that Star Fox comes back with news of victory over Andross." Marcus' face lit up at the sound of seeing his father again.

"Well, why are we still standing here? Let's go!" Marcus yelled, he was about to run towards the Military HQ when he was stopped by Tyronos. "Come on, we're wasting time."

"Listen up." Tyronos snapped. "You aren't even supposed to be an idea in Fox's mind yet. If you tell him who you are, everything as we know it will be changed. We were sent here to fix something, and as long as it doesn't involve Star Fox you can help me."

"But you said you never knew what you had to fix in these I.P.T.T.s how the hell can you assume that it doesn't involve my dad?" Marcus tried to break free of Tyronos's grasp but couldn't.

"I didn't assume anything kid, and if we have to rescue your old man then so be it." Tyronos let go of Marcus and sighed. "Just promise me this. If we do have to help Star Fox out at any point before you are born, you will not tell anyone you know who you are."

Marcus growled. "You want me to deny any form or relations with the only people I loved?"

Tyronos nodded. "I never said this was going to be easy. If it's any consolation, the only person alive that I loved is trying to kill me. So go ahead and rub that in whenever you're feeling down."

"That won't make them happy, they raised me to be kind to others." Marcus muttered.

"Says the kid that tied me up and had me at gunpoint?" Tyronos laughed, patting Marcus on the shoulder. "Let's get moving. I got a feeling that wherever we need to be isn't here."

Marcus began to follow Tyronos into an older version of Corneria. To him the layout would be familiar, but everything would be relics. Before his vision was interrupted by the skyscrapers, Marcus looked up once more. He smiled as he saw the Great Fox in the distance, atleast at this time, his dad was alive. "Hey how do you know what we need to do isn't here?"

"Kojic hasn't tried to kill me yet."

* * *

Marcus looked in awe at downtown Corneria. He had never seen it with such emotion. Nearly everyone there was celebrating, more so once the Great Fox had flown overhead. He kept up to Tyronos, if but barely. He seemed to know where he was going. "Wait up Ty!" he called.

"Sorry. It's just we need to get to the academy, I have to make sure of something." Tyronos grabbed Marcus and used him as a battering ram. "Just keep your hands out straight and look forward."

People moved out of the way as the two vulpine made their way through the crowds. Marcus grew uneasy at all the stares he received.

"He looks familiar."

"A spitting image of Fox McCloud!"

"Why is his fur blue? Did he dye it?"

Tyronos patted Marcus' shoulder. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"It's expected. First off, you look like your father. Secondly, you've got blue fur. That's not normal for a fox. These people don't know anything about Krystal yet, that is still a good seven years away. Oh, and were pushing our way through a crowd without muttering even the slightest apology."

"Is this something we'll get used to?" Marcus asked, hazarding a look at Tyronos. He saw him nod quickly before changing direction towards the academy. They moved steadily through the crowds until they were finally in the academy.

"You can put your arms down now." Tyronos said before he seemed to get lost within his memories again. "Exactly how I remember it. This is the day that he died."

"Who?"

"The same person who is coming after us. Kojic died today, and his spirit was tormented to a point where it would do anything to stop the pain." Tyronos shut his eyes and continued. "There was a time during this torment that Kojic's being split into two parts, his enlightened side, the one that has helped me along with Zarah. Then there is the damned side, the one that has been hell bent on killing me."

"Why does he want to kill you so much?" Marcus asked walking slowly towards the older vulpine. "He doesn't sound like someone who would go out of his way to kill you."

"It's because I brought Zarah into a time tear with me, and becoming a Renegade of Time. I've pushed and fought against time's flow, trying to fix my past into something I could live with. Turns out that I've just caused more pain." Tyronos opened his eyes again, quickly walking towards his old classroom. "Working with Star Fox caused me to realise how hopeless the situation really was. Kojic is too strong for me to bring down myself. The only way for this to end, is to let him win."

"No!" Marcus yelled. Tyronos shushed him and motioned him to follow. "You can't let him win, not now. We need to save my parents!"

"I already said we would. I owe them that much." Tyronos stopped as he saw the window in the door to his old classroom. "They should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Who?" Marcus looked around the empty hallway. "And why?"

"I see you weren't paying attention to my tale until your parents were involved." Tyronos grinned. "General Pepper. He's coming with a flag and a salute." They waited in silence before they heard the herald of boots parading on the cement floor. "Shit."

"What?"

"Well we're going to look really suspicious standing outside of a classroom, considering I look old enough to be a Instructor." Tyronos swore again, thinking of something to do. "Alright, when Pepper is in view we're going to pretend to be touring this level for you."

"What?" Marcus looked at him quizzically. "A tour?"

"You'll have to be the new student, and I'll be giving you a tour of the premises." Tyronos got a nod out of Marcus before continuing to wait for Pepper to show up. As they rounded the corner, Tyronos quickly turned around, pointing towards the next classroom. "Play along." He whispered.

Marcus sighed. "And what's in this classroom?" The question had gotten Pepper's attention, he figured everyone would be in class by now.

"This is another Flight simulator classroom. The difference being this one is more advanced." Tyronos conituned explaining while quickly looking back at Pepper, he noticed one of his officers coming towards him, and turned to face him. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a vulpine by the name of Tyronos. Do you know what class he is in?" Tyronos smiled and pointed to the room that Pepper was beside. "Thanks!"

"We need to get out of here now." Tyronos whispered to Marcus. "When I say so, we'll make a break for the door we came in at." Once Tyronos saw Pepper give the flag to his younger self he knew it was time. "Go, now!"

Marcus led the way as they raced out of the academy. Pushing past a few people outside, stopping once he reached a small bench. He sat down as he panted for breath, it was clear that he would need to get back into shape if he was going to survive. Once he looked back up Marcus finally noticed that Tyronos was not with him. '_The hell did he end up at?'_

"It's Star Fox!"

Marcus looked over at the gathering crowd. The chance of seeing his father destroyed any rules Tyronos had put into place for him. "DAD!" He cried out as he saw a much younger looking Fox McCloud. He pushed and shoved his way to the front of the crowd, watching as the team was escorted towards the Military HQ.

"Why not go say hello to your father?"

Marcus turned around to see another vulpine standing behind him, it only took him a second to realise the evil behind those eyes. "Kojic!"

"You want to see your parents again don't you?" Kojic laughed, his smirk sending chills down Marcus' spine. "Allow me to assist you!"

Marcus put his hands in front of his face, in a attempt to block whatever Kojic had planned for him.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you Kojic." Tyronos snarled standing in front of Marcus. "Your fight is with me, and me alone."

"Ah but did you not break the same rule with this one?" Kojic smiled at his grandson. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first McCloud you failed to save."

"Fuck you old man." Tyronos spat. "You are breaking the very rules you swore to uphold. While I am in a time tear you cannot interfere."

"True." Kojic nodded. "But rules, as you know are meant to be broken, and the day I sent you that message I knew you had broken them already. So as long as we're breaking all breaking rules here why stop?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Marcus asked. The other vulpines both turned to look at him. "The entire population of Corneria city stopped moving but us three, can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"You haven't told him?" Kojic began to laugh again. "Your continued punishments on yourself are beyond what damage I could hope to place on you. I'll leave for now, but, I will end your life when I see you next."

"You just keep on telling yourself that." Tyronos turned around, pulling Marcus along with him. "I'll explain when we are safe."

"Seriously, what the fuck just happened?" Marcus yelled as he watch the townsfolk begin to move as if nothing happened.

"Look, Kojic is breaking the rules. He's just put a time freeze on this city, and that is something my old tribe was meant to do. Even then it was considered an attack on time itself." Tyronos explained getting them closer to the Military HQ building. "I really can't say more right now. Please, just trust me."

"Can you promise me that you won't let another McCloud die?" Marcus looked back to the gray fox.

"I wish I could."

* * *

**And **there we have it, yet another project for me to work on! Please R&R!

H-T


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to** popular demand! (From here/DA/IRL) I have decided to throw an update here. Enjoy!

* * *

Marcus panted heavily as he slowly slid down the wall he was leaning against. "Are we save now Ty?" He asked looking up at the grey vulpine. Tyronos looked around a few more times before he too sat down.

"For now." Tyronos whispered. He growled in frustration, punching the ground beside him. "How dare he."

"Kojic?" Marcus watched Tyronos cringe at the name of his grandfather. "What the fuck is his deal anyway?"

"I told you already." Tyronos started, but was interrupted by the last McCloud.

"Fuck you. Kojic said that you haven't told me something! I want to know what it is." Marcus shouted. Tyronos looked up at the younger fox, dreading what knowledge he'd soon have to share. Marcus snarled and grabbed Tyronos by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me!"

"Will you calm down? Yelling at me will not only cause more harm, it'll get too much attention." Tyronos easily broke Marcus's grip. "I owe you an explanation. That much is true, but I will not tell you anything until I know you and I can both handle it."

"Fine." Marcus backed up to lean against the wall once more, hanging his head. "I just want to see them again. I miss them so much." Marcus felt a tear form, but quickly wiped it away. He didn't want to show weakness.

"Marcus." Tyronos whispered. "I need to ask you something. You know most of my past, but I know very little of yours."

"What's to know? Oikonny killed my parents in cold blood." Marcus spat at the monkey's name. "Now I want my revenge."

"For me to really have control, and be able to help your parents, I need more info then that." Tyronos knew he was asking a lot of the young vulpine. Knowing full well how his memories haunted him. "If I can get the year right with these time tears I can reverse time's flow to the moment he attacked. I need to know what you remember."

"Relive my nightmares, ask me to denounce knowledge of my parent's existence. You've got a lot of fucking nerve Hopeless." Marcus growled, staring at Tyronos' unblinking eyes.

"I seem to remember saying this wouldn't be easy." Tyronos stated. He watched as Marcus finally gave into his request. "Once your done, I'll tell you what happened to Zarah. What really happened. Sound fair?" Marcus nodded and took a deep breath.

"As if I could ever forget that laugh."

* * *

_A five year old Marcus awoke suddenly. He had a bad feeling about something all day. It was well past his bedtime, but he wanted to see his father come home. Silently he got out of bed and headed towards the stairs leading up from the door. Promising himself that once he saw his dad walk in, he'd rush back to bed. He heard his mother walking around downstairs, likely preparing something for his dad once he got home. It was later than normal for him. Normally his dad was home by now._

"_Where is he?" Krystal's voice echoed through the house. Marcus stopped breathing, and thinking. If his mother caught him out of bed this late he'd be in serious trouble. "Must have had a lot of work to do."_

"_Whew, she didn't notice me." Marcus sighed. He was in the clear for another few minutes._

'_Get back to bed Marcus.' Krystal's voice entered his head. He knew he was caught, but he was prepared for this._

'_But mommy, I was worried about daddy. Shouldn't he have been home by now?' Marcus asked his mother through the talent only they had. He heard Krystal walk up the stairs, smiling at him as she picked him up._

"_Alright. I'm worried too." Krystal balanced Marcus on one hip as she walked back downstairs. "If you promise me that you'll go right to bed once your father gets home. You can stay up later."_

"_YAY!" Marcus yelled hugging Krystal tightly and getting a laugh out of her. Another hour had past and there was still no sign of Fox. Now Krystal really began to worry. Marcus was fighting a losing battle with sleep. Until his mother's worry caused him to snap awake again. "Where is he mommy?"_

"_I'm not sure." Krystal whispered, kissing his forehead. She strained her mind trying to find Fox's, breathing a sigh of relief once she felt his calming presence. "Just a few more minutes."_

_True to her word, after about four minutes, Fox opened the door. "Daddy!" Marcus yelled running to his father. Fox chuckled, picking up his son and hugging him. "Daddy! I thought you weren't coming back!"_

"_Yes Fox, you've kept us both waiting longer than normal. Poor Marcus couldn't even sleep he was so worried." Krystal moved to embrace her family, giving Fox a quick kiss._

"_Sorry gang. I guess I lost track of time. Peppy had a bunch of extra stuff for me to do." Fox rubbed Marcus' head, calming his son down enough to being drifting off. "Let's get you to bed."_

"_But I'm not even tired daddy!" Marcus yawned, still hugging Fox tightly. Fox whispered something into Krystal's ear before walking up the stairs to Marcus' room. He set him down on his bed, and tucked him in. Ruffling his son's hair a bit before turning to leave. "Daddy?"_

_Fox turned around, smiling at Marcus. "Yes, son?"_

"_Will I see you in the morning?" Fox chuckled at the bizarre question. He remembered saying something along those lines to his father once. He knew the answer._

"_You'd better believe it little man. I'm not leaving without saying Goodbye." Fox turn the light off, slowly shutting the door. "Goodnight, Marcus."_

"_Night Daddy!" Marcus answered, yawning once more before sleep overtook him._

_Marcus slept calmly, but still the evil presence he had felt for a while still loomed in his young mind. It had caused him to have a nightmare about his parents. He stumbled out of his room and towards his parent's. They were sleeping calmly from what he could sense, but there was still that sense of something wrong. He tip-toed to the door, letting it creak open. He saw something in the shadows, but quickly thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him._

"_After years of torment by your hand Fox McCloud, I will finally get my vengeance!" A voice full of malice said. Marcus had never heard the voice before in his life, but he knew it was the source of his nightmares. He raced to his parents bed, and jumped up on it, only to see a charged blaster shot rip into his father's skull. Fox's blood splattering against his face. His worry alone awoke Krystal._

"_Fox?" Krystal screamed as she heard the thoughts of both her son and the attacker. Though she knew Fox was gone from this world, she knew she had to protect Marcus._

"_Daddy?" Marcus whispered, still feeling Fox's warm blood on his face. Somehow, in his young mind he knew he had lost his father. He didn't know what to feel. He knew at some point soon after his mother had picked him up and ran._

_Krystal could barely see as the tears rolled down her face. He love had left this world, and she could sense that the killer was going to make her join him. She ran into Marcus' room holding her son tightly to her person. "Marcus, listen to me. You need to live. Your father... he's gone." Krystal's voice was shaken she still couldn't believe what her son had witnessed._

"_Mommy! What happened to Daddy? Why is he gone! He said he wouldn't leave without saying good bye!" Marcus was overwhelmed at Krystal's sorrow. He wanted to be strong for her._

"_Listen Marcus. I want you to call Peppy when this is over. Use my comm." Krystal quickly slipped her comm. Of her wrist and dialed Peppy's number. "When the bad man leaves, dial this number. It'll get Peppy here. He'll take care of you."_

"_But Mommy. I don't want you to go, stay with me mommy please!" Marcus hugged Krystal as tightly as he could._

"_I wish I could Marcus, but you can feel this as much as I can." Krystal stopped talking as the attacker got closer. She began to speak with Marcus through their thoughts. 'Marcus, this last part is very important. When you get to Peppy's you must get him to seek out the lone Merc. Call-sign 'Hopeless' Tyronos. He's got a power to reverse all this. Promise me you'll do this."_

"_But mommy!" Marcus whimpered._

"_Promise me." Krystal whispered. She felt him nod and smiled. "I love you Marcus, you'll make your father and I proud. I'm sorry we couldn't prevent this." They both heard the charge of a blaster, and the sound of the door being kicked in. Krystal looked over her shoulder at the attacker. "Oikonny." She spat before the blast hit her, causing her to slump protectively over Marcus._

"_If you feel the need to get revenge kid." Oikonny laughed as he lowered his weapon. "I'll be waiting." His laugh continued until Marcus couldn't hear it anymore.  
_

_Marcus felt rage boiling in his blood. He know knew a name. The name that haunted his dreams. This man had taken his family away from him. A crime he wouldn't soon forget. He had the blood of both his parents on him. He pulled himself out from under his mother. Whimpering for her to respond. The cold he felt from her normally warm hugs chilled his heart. He pressed the button on Krystal's comm to call Peppy. "General Hare." Peppy said with trained professionalism. "Marcus? Isn't it well past your bedtime? Does your mother or father know you're using Krystal's comm?"_

"_Peppy!" Marcus cried. "They're dead!"

* * *

_

Marcus couldn't control his emotions any longer. He felt years of built up tears flow. He didn't care who saw him now, he could only wail in agony. Tyronos chanced moving closer to the young vulpine. Offering a shoulder. Marcus grabbed a hold and cried harder, he had this breakdown a few times a year. Tyronos patted Marcus softly, he knew the pain he was asking him to relive and hated himself for doing it.

"I know that was difficult for you Marcus. I haven't felt the loss of parents because they abandoned me before I could speak." Tyronos looked down at him, not really wanting a sign of understanding, or any acknowledgment of any kind. "I feel your pain. Losing anyone so close to you at such a young age, I can't even begin to know how you've felt."

Marcus wiped his eyes. "Then how can you claim to feel this pain."

"I have lost loved one Marcus. I've been trapped in memories where them dying is looped, like an old film off its reel." Tyronos shut is eyes, preparing to dive back into that very memory. "When I lost Zarah, it was the most painful thing in my life." Tyronos sighed. "I won't go into too much detail, you seem a bit of a emotional train wreck to deal with much more. Basically I was returning home from a time tear. When I got into our apartment there was a note written in blood. Basically it told me I had caused this. From the scent I knew it was Zarah's blood. When I went into our room I realized the horror. Zarah had been killed for my crimes, by my grandfather's evil side. I couldn't do anything. The person who had soothed the rage of my heart and soul had been taken away from me. So I did what I always did before I had met her. I ran." Marcus looked at Tyronos, he seemed to barely show any of the emotions he must have been dealing with. He figured Tyronos was either a cold hearted bastard, or had simply ran out of tears to cry. "I've had my love's blood on my hands for years. No matter what I do, it still stains me. I can't get it out because I need to remember her. Once I get redemption, I will be allowed to see her again."

"Now that we've told each other this... what happens?" Marcus asked, his voice under control again.

"When the next time tear appears I can get us closer to the year Oikonny killed them. Provided it isn't in that time's future." Tyronos stood up, helping Marcus up as well. "We still got work to do here, but with Kojic following us. You can bet it will not be easy."

"Nothing ever is right?"

* * *

**YAY** back story! So now we know both Marcus' and Tyronos' difficult memories about losing loved ones.

Side note- Since this isn't one of the main stories I am currently working on (This goes for Shattered as well) I will not be working on Updates for them as often as my main stories (Listed as **Currently working on: ** on my Profile page.) I might be convinced to update sooner should there be enough demand. xD

H-T


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok,** I guess this fic is getting SOME popularity! Here we go, chapter 3!

* * *

Tyronos moved swiftly through the crowds, Marcus following closely behind him. "Where are we going in such a hurry now?" Marcus asked, barely able to catch his breath before Tyronos moved again. Wherever the older vulpine was going, he was trying to get there in a hurry.

"In about twelve minutes, I'm going to go visit General Pepper." Tyronos explained. "I'm going to ask him who killed my grandfather. Then maybe I can figure out what we're supposed to do here."

"Then why are we sticking to the shadows?" Marcus grumbled, before Tyronos answered he took off again, heading for the nearest alleyway while keeping the military headquarters in sight. "Is it because of Kojic?"

"I didn't think you'd guess it so quick." Tyronos laughed, motioning for Marcus to stop. "Are you sure you can keep up? I thought you'd be trying to get me to hurry up by now."

Marcus growled at the fox. "I'm not used to having my life threatened ok?" Tyronos looked out towards his target, and back to Marcus. For his age, Marcus had been through far more than any teenager should. "Plus reliving that day... it took a lot out of me."

"Cheer up Marcus, we're going to change that." Tyronos watched as Marcus got an evil grin on his face, matching it with one of his own. "Besides, I never got my revenge on Oikonny. Even if my real grandfather says it wasn't his fault. What he did to your parents is more than enough to fuel my rage." Tyronos looked back at the building, checking one last time for Kojic. "When I give the signal, we're going to make a break for the military building, alright?" Marcus nodded. After a few long seconds, Tyronos motioned Marcus to go. The two vulpine dodged and weaved their way towards the large military complex. It's shining steal gleaming in the late afternoon sun. This was the closest Marcus had been to the building in recent memory. The size of the building nearly overwhelmed him. "Stay focused McCloud." Marcus snapped back to attention at his last name. He looked over at Tyronos. Why had he called him by his last name? Weren't they supposed to keep his identity a secret?

"Yo Hopeless!" Marcus called up at his companion, not receiving any answer. He shrugged it off for now, as they finally reached the building's steps Tyronos stopped, motioning for Marcus to stop behind him. "Why'd you call me by my last name?"

"It's a habit. I used to call your father by his last name before he married your mother. I also did it to make everyone look were we weren't going. Your last name is so well heard of now, that anyone could say it and almost start a riot!" Tyronos watched Marcus fill with pride, it was clear he was very proud of his father. It was then he noticed Fox's smirk on Marcus, and he promised himself that getting Marcus back to Fox and Krystal would be his redemption.

"So, how much longer until we see my dad's old team?" Marcus asked, sounding like a kid again. Tyronos chuckled, ruffling Marcus' hair. "Hey cut that out!"

"It took us five minutes to get up here, so we'll use simple math to figure out that we have?" Tyronos smiled as Marcus glared daggers at him. "Seven minutes left."

"Thanks for the number lesson Gramps." Marcus looked back towards the building, walking down the red carpet.

"Gramps?" Tyronos said to himself. "Cocky kid, I'm not that old." He jogged to keep up with the younger vulpine. "Marcus wait up!"

"And you were worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up with you." Marcus continued to walk down the carpet. "This place isn't all that great. Simple really." Marcus felt an hand on his arm, pulling him off the carpet and towards one side of the room. "Hey what gives? Let me go!"

"Quiet!" Tyronos whispered, covering Marcus' mouth before he could say anything more. "Listen. Star Fox is coming now. There is something wrong with this tear. Kojic must be messing with time. There is going to be a hell of a lot of soliders here soon, to honor Star Fox. We can't be here without government identification or being a member of the Cornerian Military." Tyronos looked around, there had to be some place they could hide. After a few minutes with no luck and Star Fox basically on the doorstep, Military officials would be pouring in at any moment.

"Ty?" Marcus said once Tyronos finally moved his hand. "There's some steps behind us, leading upstairs, we could pretend to be media or something." Tyronos looked behind him, sure enough there was a flight of stairs. Within seconds they had climbed the stairs and hidden themselves within the growing mass of media. "Dad." Marcus whispered. This was the second time he saw his father, and the second time he wasn't aloud to run and hug him. He watched as the old Star Fox team walk towards General Pepper, almost lost in the sea of uniforms.

"What you're about to see, you can never let anyone know about ok?" Tyronos whispered, Marcus looked over at him and nodded. "You can hold on to this memory, no one will be able to take it from you. Sharing it... especially with Fox, will basically cause a time tear to form, and I'll have to try and stop myself from letting you see this. It gets confusing."

"Alright, I get it." Marcus whispered back, looking back at his father's team. It was the first time he had seen them together since his fifth birthday. He was going to say that fact to Tyronos when Pepper began to speak.

"Star Fox, we are in your debt." Pepper said, the sound of his voice seemed to command respect from everyone that could hear it.

"Crazy old dog." Tyronos muttered. He noticed Marcus looking up at him strangely. "The Aparoid Wars? The story I told you about not four hours ago?" Marcus sighed and looked back at the ceremony.

"We could use you in the army." Pepper looked at the four heroes, secretly hoping they would finally take his offer.

Fox chuckled, grinning smugly at Pepper. "Sorry, but we do thing our way." Fox suddenly put a hand to his ear, clearly getting a message from someone. "It's time for us to go now!" With that the Star Fox team began to run back outside.

"Three... Two... One..." Tyronos counted before he heard himself telling Fox to watch it. "This is were things get interesting." He looked over at Marcus who had moved to the other side of the balcony. "Marcus!"

"Who killed my grandfather!" Tyronos heard a younger version of himself yell. Now he really needed to watch was he was doing. It was bad enough to bring Marcus with him in a time tear, now he'd have to make sure his younger self didn't make eye contact or see him at all.

"Ty... is that you? But younger?" Marcus asked watching the older Tyronos sit down and cover his face. "Ty?"

"Marcus, you have to pretend I'm not here until my younger self leaves." Tyronos ordered, looking down at the ground. "It's for our protection. Just let me know when I leave."

"Who killed my fucking Grandfather? He died on the diversionary mission you called for to assist Star Fox! You gave me a fucking flag a few days ago, how could you not fucking remember me?" Marcus looked back towards General Pepper, the mass of soldiers had disappeared, leaving only Pepper and a few of his high ranking officers. Pepper seemed to remember this kid.

"Oh… "Kojic" I am sorry for your loss. But the only lead we have on that is Oikonny." Pepper said, looking away from the young grey fox. The young Tyronos turned around and began to walk away, Marcus could sense his anger even without his telepathy. "You can't honestly be going after him! It's hopeless." But the fox kept walking, not bothering to even look back. Marcus watched him until he left before turning back to the older vulpine.

"Alright Ty, you.. uh left the building. So to speak." Marcus offered him and hand, helping him up as Tyronos took it. "Wow, I don't think I've seen you this scared before."

"I told you that meeting yourself in a time tear is one of the worst things that can happen. It literally taints the time flow, and get erased, along with everything that happened in your life so far. Last time that happened I barely made it to another time tear." Tyronos shivered before leading Marcus back downstairs. "We need to get out of here. I can't figure out what we have to do, and it's going to be dark soon.

"So, in a sense, if you met yourself here, then we'd start to get erased... from time?" Marcus asked as they got outside. Tyronos nodded slowly, looking up at the horizon, watching Solar set in a glorious display of colors. "If you look to the left of solar, you can see the Great Fox taking off." Tyronos pointed towards the disappearing home of the Star Fox team.

"What's that too the right of Solar?" Marcus asked, pointing to what appeared to be from this distance a battle cruiser. One that Tyronos had only see once before. "Ty?"

"The... No, it can't be." Tyronos whispered, rubbing his eyes and looking again. "The Maccabee! Spyke?" Tyronos looked around for the wolf-bat hybrid. Not knowing if Marcus was safe from Spyke or not. "Stay close." He ordered the young McCloud, his hands on his weapons.

"Hello Tyronos, long time no see." Spyke said, jumping off a two story building, his wings helping him break the fall. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Spyke." Tyronos said again, looking over his old friend. He seemed a lot older then the last time they met. The robotic arm's influence had spread further over his body, new somewhat visible scars decorated his body. Tyronos noticed one that looked like it went across his neck, a wound that would normally kill someone, but Spyke had a way of living through the impossible. "How'd you get that nasty cut on your neck?" The way Spyle looked at him made him quickly rethink his question. "You know what never mind, I'm sure it's nothing I'd want to hear anyway."

"Let's just say it's my lesson for getting too involved in other realities." Spyle chuckled as he looked back at Marcus, wondering if the kid hated him in this reality or not.

"What two things fucked to make you?" Marcus asked. Spyke growled, his hand reaching for his sword. Tyronos quickly stepped between the two.

"Marcus, you'd better shut the hell up." Tyronos warned, looking Spyke in the eye. "Now listen, he's young, and he's been through a lot. He's got a story not unlike yours, I know you've got a quick temper but please, don't hurt him."

Spyke let go of the hilt of his broadsword, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "It's clear that this Marcus McCloud likes me as much as his father." Spyke watched Marcus tense up at the sound of his families name."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Marcus yelled stepping out from behind Tyronos.

"Where are his parents?" Spyke asked, completely ignoring Marcus' outburst. "I could only hope the will teach him better manners in the other realities."

"They're dead. In his time anyway. Man, you really look different. Sorta wiser, more world travelled and such." Tyronos folded his arms, standing back in front of Marcus.

"For you it's been what, days? Weeks maybe. But for me and the Company of Strays it's been years." Spyke looked back up to his ship. "We've been looking for someone, it's the only reason we came back here."

"Well, I hate to say it, but this time is tainted. I brought Marcus with me, and went against what my clan stood for. Now we're both Renegades of Time. I made a promise to him, that I'd make sure in his time, his parents would live." Tyronos looked over his shoulder at Marcus, the kid was clearly upset.

"How dare you." Marcus growled, looking up at Spyke, vengence in his eyes. "You think I'll stand here and let you talk about my parents as if they were trash? I'LL TEACH YOU!" Marcus howled as he lunged at the hybrid. Spyke sighed, moving swiftly out of the way. Drawing his Katana from it's sheath.

"What happened to your parents was unfortunate but unavoidable." Spyke laughed as Marcus tried with all his might to hit him. "It's a shame how you turned out, maybe the next time you find Tyronos he'll be able to help you!" With that Spyke caught Marcus by the throat, his blade poised for the finishing blow. Marcus struggled against the inhuman strength coming from the hybrid's mechanical arm.

"NO!" Tyronos yelled, running towards the two. He used the wall as a brace as he brought his twin daggers out, barely managing to stop Spyke's swing. The two grunted in exertion. "Let him go Spyke. He's with me." Spyke looked at Tyronos, smirking.

"Either I've got slower, or you're just really fast. Faster than the last time we fought." Spyke let go of Marcus' throat, sheathing his katana as Marcus slid down to the ground. "Maybe you're right Tyronos, this reality is tainted, and I'll leave you guys in peace." He took a few steps forward before looking over his shoulder, watching as he helped the blue vulpine to his feet. "And just for the record Ty. The offer still stands." With that, he was gone, as was his ship. Tyronos looked at the spot Spyke had just stood, closing his eyes, and sighing with relief.

"Who the FUCK was that?" Marcus coughed, rubbing his sore throat. "What did he have against my family?"

"That was Spyke." Tyronos answered. "And you really don't want to know." Tyronos looked up at the sky once more, Solar's light had just disappeared, leaving the two vulpines in the dark. He looked back down at Marcus, noticing a familiar shade of purple just a few feet away. "Come on kid, we're leaving." Tyronos put an arm around Marcus, leading him to the next time tear, wondering where they would end up next, and if he would meet anymore old friends along the way.

* * *

**Spyke is owned by _Spykethewolf_** who generously allowed me the use of his character and his OC's ship the Maccabee. Thanks man! Also, we've finally got Ty and Marcus moving on from Ty's past. All it took was a visit from an old friend. Where have these two met before? A little tale we'll call RDT. (Hint: Zythxx) Where will they end up next? Stay Tuned!

H-T


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus held his head as the spinning stopped. He found himself on the ground, next to Tyronos. He looked around quickly, trying to get his barrings like he did on Corneria. Whatever planet they were on now wasn't one he had been on before. "Where are we?"

"Kew." Was Tyronos's simple answer. Judging from his tone of voice, Marcus could tell he wasn't too happy to be here. "From what I can remember, your parents were only here once."

"What are we waiting for then?" Marcus jumped up, holding his head. "Man, what the hell, the first time we took one of those tears, I felt fine.. Now I feel like shit."

"The second time always hits the hardest." Tyronos chuckled. "It didn't make sense. After Spyke left, a time tear opened, but it wasn't anywhere near midnight. Something's not right here."

"Kojic's doing I'll bet." Marcus spat. "It's hard to believe that someone you trusted is now coming to kill you."

"Us." Tyronos corrected him, lowering his head. "You are you father's son. He said something like that before." With that he turned around, spotting a small town a few miles away. "There, we'll make for that village, I should be able to find out what is going on."

"I heard rumors about Kew." Marcus followed Tyronos, his head pounding. He was about to ask for some pain killers when Tyronos handed him some pills.

"Believe everything you heard kid." Tyronos continued leading them towards the village. "Kew is a nasty place, it's a bounty hunter haven. We'd best stay on guard." Marcus looked skeptically at the pills in his hand. "Relax, its for you headache."

"Relax, he says." Marcus muttered.

* * *

Marcus gasped as he watched the market bustle with life. This didn't look anything like he had thought it would. He believed that Kew was a under developed planet, with little to no technology. But now he saw just how wrong he was. At any given stand there was at least one weapons deal, or drug trade, even slaves. Most of the weapons had just been launched in Corneria. "How did they get those?"

"You still think Corneria is in control of Lylat?" Tyronos whispered. "Traders like these have been stealing from Corneria since I was a kid. It's one of the reasons why people think Venom got it's bioweapons."

"From buying stolen parts?" Marcus growled. "How has the General missed this?"

"They pay to keep him quiet. And from what I've heard, it's quite the sum of money." Tyronos stopped suddenly, causing Marcus to run into him. "Listen up kid. Where we're going, you are to look at either my back, or the ground. Do not make eye contact with anyone. Anyone down here is either a bounty hunter or a killer. I can't predict who is what."

Marcus looked down the dark path. The though of entering it sent a chill down his spine. "Why do we have to go down there?"

"I'm going to see an acquaintance, and since I'm the only person here you know, you are coming with me. Now pull that hood of yours over your head. I'd hate to see what could happen to a McCloud down here." Marcus pulled his hood up, glad he had decided to throw on a sweater the morning he caught Tyronos. As they made their way down the black market strip, Marcus chanced a looked towards some of the buyers and sellers. They almost seemed to lock eyes with him, he snapped his head back to Tyronos. "Almost there kid."

"Hey look! That kid has a Star Fox Emblem on his sweater! GET HIM!" A voice yelled, causing an uproar within the strip. Tyronos swore under his breath, grabbing his blaster and Marcus, holding it to his head.

"Alright, this bounty belongs to me alright? This kid's parents owe me ransom." Tyronos glared at the group of bounty hunters. "Don't try anything, or I'll be collecting on more than one debt tonight." He growled, his threat seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Who's to say that you captured him? All we have to do is take him from you, then that bounty is ours!"

"Come on." Tyronos laughed. "As if any of you could form a team long enough to take me down."

"Hey!" Another voice yelled over the crowd, causing everyone to turn to the source of it. "This guy is a friend of mine, and since I own this place, all of you can go back to your business." The voice offered no room for argument, and with a few grumbles and threats, the bounty hunters returned to business. From the shadows, a vixen appeared. Tyronos grinned, removing the blaster from Marcus's head. "Call sign Hopeless, it has been a while."

"Ghost." Tyronos nodded. "You know, I thought you were still mad at me."

"Who's to say I'm not." Ghost replied. "Come, you aren't safe here. My words can only do so much to calm the nest."

"Dammit, what is going on?" Marcus shouted. He followed the two older foxes, listening to them talk. '_I thought we were helping my past, not his. How many people does he know?'_

"We'll talk inside." Ghost led them towards her house, checking for any followers before closing the door behind them, locking it with her hand scanner. "Now then, Tyronos, and you Marcus McCloud. You two have been making quite the noise since you came into my town."

"How does everyone know who I am?" Marcus whined sitting down on a couch. "Seriously, this is getting annoying."

"Kid, when you are the son of the two most famous mercenaries in Lylat's history, your name becomes household." Ghost said, extending her hand. "My name is Chondra, call sign Ghost. I worked with Star Fox and Ty for a few years." Marcus was hesitant to shake her hand, expecting it to be some form of a trap. But her thoughts proved otherwise. He shook her hand quickly, relaxing slightly into the comfy couch. "Jeez Ty, you've certainly out done yourself this time. The entire strip is trying to get Marcus."

"I need your help Chondra." Tyronos sighed. "I've put Marcus and myself in a lot of danger. You see Kojic is after us and-"

"Kojic?" Chondra laughed. "Wow, yeah, I'd say you're in trouble. How'd you manage to piss off him?"

"He's my grandfather. We're renegades of time." Tyronos sat down across from Marcus. "I need some info, and a place to recoup."

"You're asking an awful lot Ty." Chondra turned away from them. "You think you can pay for it this time?"

"I have money." Tyronos growled. "It's you that I'm not sure about, can you deliver enough info to get us on our way?" Chondra paced back and forth for a few minutes, clearly in thought. Marcus could sense her trying to figure out who would be the best source. "Basically, we need to know what, and when. Since Kojic has likely screwed up and rules that went along with my normal routine, we're going to have to improvise." Tyronos shut his eyes. "Now, can you deliver?"

"My call sign is Ghost, is it not?" Chondra stopped pacing and turned to face the two male vulpine. "I'll have what you need within a few days. You are as safe here as you would be in your own house Ty."

"Somehow I doubt that." Marcus whispered.

"Your parents are still alive Marcus." Chondra stated. "But for how long, is a different story." With that Chondra left her house, locking the door behind her. Marcus looked over at Tyronos, who seemed to be deep in sleep.

"Some friends you've got." Marcus growled. "Let me guess, on the next time tear we take, we'll see someone else you know. I thought we we're fixing my past. Not having a fucking class reunion."

"Don't think for a second that this isn't helping save your parents." Tyronos opened an eye. "Kojic is a powerful person, and we are no were near ready to take him on."

"Why are we even worrying about him? He hasn't shown up, and as long as we stay ahead of him, we'll be fine right?" Marcus never got a reply. He turned back to see Tyronos slumped against the wall, sound asleep. Taking the hint, Marcus took off his sweater to use as a pillow, and laid down on the couch.

* * *

Marcus awoke hours later. A noise outside had gripped his mind and pulled it from his dream. He sat up quickly, trying to figure out the source of the noise. It sounded like he was back in his room, watching his mother die on top of him. The sound of lives being taken. "It's exactly what you think it is Marcus." Marcus snapped his head back around, seeing Tyronos staring at him in the moonlight. "People being killed for money, for vengeance. The people who don't get killed get raped, and get all of their valuables stolen along with their pride. Kew wasn't always like this, but their hasn't been a time in recent history that proves otherwise."

"How can you sleep through this?" Marcus held his head in his hands. "Their agony, it's extreme. I can sense the suffering, the pain." Tyronos sighed, lowering his mental defences to send calming thoughts to his mind. "My... mother?"

"Krystal felt their pain too Marcus, but she trained her mind to deflect those thoughts. She never quite got the knack for it, from what I heard from Fox, Krystal had a kind heart." Tyronos heard Marcus sigh. "Look, kid. There is nothing you could have done for those people, this is a life they are unfortunately familiar with. If you could have gone out there and saved them, you would have gotten captured and killed. Since you technically don't exist yet, Fox would have no recollection of you, and you would be killed."

"My dad would never do that!" Marcus yelled. Tyronos shushed the younger vulpine.

"At this time Marcus, your dad doesn't know who you are. Besides I was trying to make a point. You have to try and control your emotions. Kew is a bad place, the people who inhabit it have stolen something of value, be it a life or items." Tyronos sat up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked, watching Tyronos hack into Chondra's hand scanner.

"To make some money." Tyronos replied, pressing his hand to the scanner and slipping out the door. Marcus sighed and laid back down. He thought about his mother, the memories he had of her brought him back into slumber.

"He certainly looks like Fox." Chondra said as Tyronos came up to stand beside her.

"Yup." Tyronos looked at the horizon, the town's energy had finally calmed down for the night. "He's just as quick minded and stubborn as Fox too." Chondra giggled at his comment and nodded.

"I got that impression. Man, you are lucky I wasn't on a job, you would have gotten torn to shreds down there." Tyronos scoffed. "I'm serious, those guys are brutal!"

"Like they could touch me." Tyronos looked back at Chondra. "So, what have you got for me?"

"I'll put this on your tab for now, but only because Kojic is after you." Chondra handed him a data disk. Tyronos quickly snatched it. "Be careful on your way back. It'd be save to assume people want your bounty by now, and I know my scanner has been hacked already." She turned around to see Tyronos already gone. "That son of a bitch. He did hack it!" Chondra quickly took off after the fox. '_There better be something left of him I can punch.'

* * *

_Tyronos panted as he hid from some more bounty hunters. He didn't want them to see him enter Chondra's house. After a few seconds he ran towards the house opposite of Chondra's. He busted the lock on the door and entered the abandoned house. "Maybe this could work in my favor." He grinned and closed the door behind him. "Now that they've seen me enter, I'll have to exit within five minutes. That will give them a sign that I'm hiding Marcus here, and not at Cho's." Tyronos waited in silence, praying this makeshift plan would work.

Marcus yelped as he woke up. His dreams quickly turned to nightmares. He snapped his head to the door as he watched Tyronos close it. "Sleep any better?" Marcus shook his head, sitting up. "Well, at least you slept for more than an hour. Anyway, I need you awake for a while anyway."

Marcus yawned, stretching his arms and legs. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing completely illegal." Tyronos grumbled. "Now, I need you to keep your mind open. I'm expecting some guests at the house next door in about an hour or so. Tell me if you sense anyone other than Chondra or me."

"Chondra's back too?" Marcus looked around for her.

"Not yet, but I'll be in a world of hurt once she is." Tyronos snickered. "She really hates when people tamper with her stuff."

* * *

**(insert random and pointlessly directed at the reader questions here)**

**Sorry about the wait.**

**H-T**

_BTW, Chondra is owned by Kazlia. That Tyronos guy... it had been belonged to me since I was born._ I love the way Meyer writes._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 of Renegades, enjoy!

* * *

**"_In my mind I hold the passion, panacea for the poison, my bruised and battered body washes up upon the shore. Sin flee's from open wounds, like rats from sinking ships, as I float off to forever with these words upon my lips. No I never asked for nothing, and that's just what I got. As my pride dies before I do, as I fall I'm also caught. I've wasted many days chasing brightly glowing streams, as I fold into your presence do I know now what it means."_

Marcus looked up at Tyronos as he finished. "What was that?"

"Zarah's favorite song." Tyronos whispered. "Something she would sing to calm my nightmares." Tyronos looked over his shoulder at the young fox. "Sense anything?"

"Nothing that I haven't been sensing this whole time." Marcus closed his eyes and concentrated, remembering the lessons his mother had been able to pass down to him. "Wait, there is a new presence."

"Are they hostile?" Tyronos asked, his hand on his blades.

"Well, no... it's a concentrated hate. Like they know who they're after." Marcus opened his eyes and looked at the door. "Ghost is back."

Tyronos barely had time to react as the front door opened, and behind it was a seething Chondra. "You son of a..." Chondra roared as she jumped at the stunned vulpine, tackling him to the ground. She went to throw a punch, but her hand was caught by Tyronos. "Let me hit you so I feel better!"

Tyronos sighed. "Calm down crazy bitch." Chondra moved to punch him again. "I've got your anti-shit show ready!" In an instant Chondra was calm, even went as far to help Tyronos up after she dusted herself off.

"Well, let's go enjoy it shall we?" Chondra looked over at Marcus. "Does he?"

"No, his parent's would kill me if he even thought it. Let's go back outside." Tyronos motioned for Chondra to lead the way. "Marcus, let us know the second you sense someone other than us three."

"Fine." Marcus grumbled, he pulled his sweater back on and sat up on the couch. Straining his ears to listen to the conversation the two older foxes were having.

Chondra exhaled, it had been a while since they had smoked up together. "Reminds me of old times."

"Yeah..." Tyronos took the joint from Chondra, bringing it up to his lips. "Good times."

"You still sound as uninterested as you did back then." Chondra giggled. "You remember that time Falco tried to out race you, and ended up nearly smashing into Krystal's Arwing?"

Tyronos grinned. "I remember he got hell from Fox once the mission was done." He sighed. "I miss them sometimes. It was the family I thought I had."

"I think losing a family member was a part of the entrance exam for Star Fox." Chondra looked up at the stars. "Being on the team to expand or fake a family."

Tyronos took another hit before passing to Chondra. "When I heard Fox disbanded his team, I laughed. I didn't see him just leaving the mercenary live." He stopped as he heard Chondra cough a few times. "You always were a lightweight."

"With this stuff, yes. But alcohol, I'd drink you under the table!" Chondra laughed. "But, I have to agree, when I was there all he wanted to do was keep the team up and running."

"Something must have happened." Tyronos said, flicking the roach away, holding in his last puff.

"See any reason on your time trips?" Chondra looked over at Tyronos but didn't move her head.

"All I've found during my trips is pain. What help I offered has been thrown back in my face. Running from Kojic has become a full time job. Turns out being captured by Marcus was the best thing that has happened to me in years."

"Wait! Marcus captured you!" Chondra laughed. "You've outmaneuvered as many assassin's as I have, maybe even more, and you mean to tell me McCloud's son caught you? He isn't even eighteen!"

"Laugh all you want Ghost." Tyronos growled. "When he caught me, I told him what really happened during the Aparoid Wars. I owe it to Fox and Krystal to save them."

"What happened in Marcus's time?" Chondra's laughter stopped, replaced with a look of concentration.

Tyronos looked down at the ground. "Oikonny murdered them in cool blood." Chondra gasped. "I haven't told Marcus this but, this isn't the only time stream that this has happened. Ever since my first mission with the Star Fox team, the time tears have centered around them. My future was focused on their pasts. I've seen them all die countless time over, helpless to stop them because Kojic refuses to let me fix anything." Chondra patted Tyronos on the shoulder. "I have to stop him, I made a promise to Marcus to save Fox and Krystal, I will not watch another McCloud die."

"Kojic wont make it easy." Chondra led them back inside. "So what happens if you do fix this, save Fox and Krystal. What will you do?"

"I've spent my live fixes everyone's problems. It's the curse of who I am." Tyronos walked past Chondra, sitting down across from Marcus.

"You still haven't answered my question." Chondra said flatly.

"It's impossible for me to have a normal live, when this is fixed I simply move on to the next problem. Should my fate guide me back to Star Fox, then I will do as I am tasked." Tyronos held his legs to his chest. "Should my fate be to die at Kojic's hands so be it. But I'll be damned if he doesn't work for his kill."

"I see." Chondra didn't ask anything more. There was a silent understanding between the two. "I'll be back in an hour, hopefully with info." Chondra disappeared into the the early morning darkness. Tyronos looked at the door, then over to Marcus. The kid wasn't having anymore nightmares, and appeared to be in a deep slumber.

"You said that you weren't sure if another McCloud would die." Tyronos jumped at the sound of Marcus's voice.

"Don't do that kid!" Tyronos shouted. "You'll kill my buzz!" Marcus sighed and opened his eyes. "Look I know what I said to Cho, I wasn't sure when you asked me."

"That was barely a day ago. How could one conversation change your mind?" Marcus snapped.

"I haven't spoken to a friend in over six years." Tyronos hung his head. "It's renewing my hope, seeing Chondra alive. It's enough to remind me how to be good at my job. That said, I can repeat what I said to her to you now. I will not let another McCloud or member of Star Fox die under my watch. I don't care what kind of hell Kojic will force me to endure." Marcus smirked, it wasn't much hope, but if Tyronos could promise him his live was save, then he'd have to believe that this crazy ride had an end.

"I think I sense someone coming. It's not Kojic, but it's certainly hostile." Marcus walked up to the window. "I think your bounty hunter friends are trying to collect on my bounty."

"Let me try. Go to sleep Marcus. I'll handle thing from here." Tyronos watched as three shadows broke into the house across from Chondra's. Within seconds they had the door broken, and were searching the rooms one by one.

"I'm fine." Marcus whispered, suppressing a yawn after he spoke.

'_Just like your father.'_ Tyronos watched as the green light from blasters moved around the empty house. "This could get messy. In about three minutes these thugs will give up and move onto another place. I just hope they don't think Chondra would hold us for more than a few hours." Marcus didn't respond but moved away from the window, his stomach putting up protest. It was then both vulpine realized they had gone days without food. Marcus made his way to the kitchen, a note on the fridge read 'Help yourself', which he greedily accepted.

"Hey Ty! Free food!" Marcus called, immediately being scolded. "I was just saying."

"I know, but if they hear you then things get either fucking difficult or fucking stupid. I don't want either right now. So quietly get something to eat, there should be something you like, Chondra likes keeping a full fridge."

"Want anything?" Marcus whispered.

"Chips... defiantly chips." Tyronos chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Indeed Tyronos, just like old times." Both Tyronos and Marcus froze. Of all the voices they wanted to hear, Kojic's was not one of them.

"Fuck." Tyronos swore, he grabbed Marcus leading him towards the back entrance to Chondra's house. Once outside he brought out his comm. "Chondra, your place is compromised. Kojic is on to us, we've gotta bail."

"Meet me at the hanger. I'll buy you some time." Chondra replied.

"Gotcha, Ty out." Tyronos looked around, quickly getting his barrings before motioning Marcus to follow him. The younger blue fox barely had enough to get his sweater on before taking off after his companion. The two of them ran tirelessly, Kojic's laughter sent chills down their spines.

"You two have become quite good at avoiding me. This time however, no one here can help you!" Tyronos watched as time around them froze once again. Cursing his inability to control his power, he cut down an alleyway, praying Chondra wouldn't be effected by the blast. "I see you McCloud! Why run when I can reunite you with your parents! We both know Tyronos doesn't have the power to save them. Why do you think he ran when Zarah died? He'll do the same to Fox and Krystal."

"I made a promise to you Marcus." Tyronos yelled. They were close to Chondra's position now. "I promised I would save them and I will!"

"Just like Zarah? She's barely a spirit now. Is that how you want your parents to end up Marcus?" Kojic taunted, laughing as he watched the two of them run to the hanger.

"I'd much rather feel their presence than let them die at the hands of a coward." Marcus looked up at the sky. "A coward like you."

"How cute." Kojic laughed instantly appearing before the two. Tyronos stepped in front of Marcus. "Oh, you think your power will stand against mine?" In a flash he was beside Tyronos, his smile never leaving his face. In the time it took Marcus to catch his movements, Kojic unleashed a kick to Tyronos that sent him flying into the building behind him. Tyronos hit the wall with enough force to nearly collapse it. Marcus heard Tyronos yell in pain. "You see, I move so quickly you wont feel pain until your nearly dead, and by that point you wont feel it for much longer. Marcus growled and threw a punch at Kojic, feeling him catch his punch in his hand. "You've got courage kid, that must come from your father."

"Get out of here Marcus. Look for another time tear, I'll meet up with you-" Tyronos was cut off as Kojic punched him hard in the gut. He spat out blood, forcing himself to get up. "I made a promise to you."

"As far as I recall, you broke it." Kojic's smile vanished. "This is the punishment I've been meaning to treat you to for a while."

"I wasn't talking to you." Tyronos glared as his grandfather. "The promise I made to the real Kojic I failed because he told me the truth. Oikonny didn't kill him. I made a promise to Marcus, and I intend to keep it."

"And how will your broken ribs do that?" Kojic laughed kicking him in the chest to prove his point.

"Simple." Another voice called. "With this." Kojic turned in time to get hit with a blast from a demon sniper, the hit didn't do a whole lot of damage, but it had stunned him enough for Tyronos to get up and punch him hard in the face. The taste of blood was unfamiliar in Kojic's mouth, it had been decades since anyone had made him bleed.

"Don't act so surprised grandpa. You broke the rules first, so I just followed your lead." Tyronos panted heavily. "Besides, red is totally your color."

"This isn't over." Kojic growled, disappearing into the night. Tyronos fell to one knee, holding his chest with an arm. Marcus looked around for whoever had supported them. The sound of feet hitting the ground caused him to spin around quickly.

"Ghost?"

Chondra giggled, patting Marcus on the head as she walked over to Tyronos. "You've been better. I'm normally the one who gets hurt remember?"

"I thought I would shake things up a bit." Tyronos grinned and attempted to stand up. He winced as he took in a breath. "I didn't think it would be so literally though."

"I never thought Kojic would actually show up here." Chondra pulled Tyronos to his feet, beckoning Marcus over to help her move him into the hanger. "I thought Kew would be saver than most planets."

"Kojic is abusing his powers as a Guardian of Time." Tyronos whispered sitting down, cursing as the adrenaline began to wear off, and pain set in. "I'm useless against him alone."

"How was Chondra not affected by that time freeze?" Marcus asked as he sat down near Tyronos. "I thought it was only us three that could move during that."

"It should have been, but like I told Kojic, I can break rules too." Tyronos grinned. "Anyone who's life has been effected by me, be it good or bad, will not feel the effects of Kojic's time freeze."

"And from the stories I've heard about you, that is quite a number of people." Chondra folded her arms. "More foes than friends I'm afraid."

"It's worth the risk. If I can meet up with more friends, then Kojic will be outnumbered. I don't know how to weaken his power, but I know he has to focus it before it can be used. What he did to me used to take years to master. Since he broke rules and took over his time stream however, he can manipulate his powers." Tyronos looked over at Chondra. "It's going to be a hell of a fight."

"Wait, so if Kojic can do all this shit with time, why can't you?" Marcus shook his head. "It doesn't make sense, if Kojic can do all the things you say he can, and is your grandfather, then why the hell can't you do it?"

Tyronos looked at the ground. "To be honest I never tried." He could feel Marcus trying to pry into his thoughts. "I only really played around with my powers before Zarah died. I felt empowered by her presence. I haven't really done anything since, minus what I already told you."

"Looks like time finally caught up to itself." Chondra watched as the shadows of people 'hard at work' began moving. "Ty, I would suggest getting out of dodge. Kojic is sure to place a bounty on your head high enough to get everyone in Lylat after you, maybe even further into the galaxy." As if it were timed, another tear appeared in front of the foxes. With a grim stare Tyronos stood up, placing an arm around Marcus's shoulder for support. Chondra hugged the two of them. "Good luck you two, and Marcus, take care of yourself, do the Star Fox team proud. Ty, stop being such an asshole."

"Left one rolled on your kitchen table." Tyronos gave a mock salute which Chondra returned. With Marcus's help the fell into the familiar emptiness that was time travel. Chondra watched as the two vulpine disappeared. She felt a longing in her heart that she hadn't in a while, sorrow. "You've always been a conflicted soul. I hope this journey will bring you that peace you deserve."With that Chondra left the hanger, disappearing into the night, she had a name to live up to anyway.

* * *

**And **so the adventure continues. With Kojic finally confronted physically, how will this effect Tyronos and Marcus's future?

I'm sure it's gonna be hell.

H-T

Chondra is (c) Kazila

Lyrics used from _Panacea for the Poison - _**Flobots**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Renegades!

* * *

**"Well, we certainly aren't on Kew anymore." Marcus stated as his vision finally began to focus. "Man these things are brutal. I went from sweating to freezing in seconds." He shivered to prove his point.

"Well, it's something you get used too." Tyronos laughed, holding his side. "Feels like we're on Fichina. We're going to need shelter, and quick." Tyronos looked around, praying they would be near a base. "By the way, keep your eyes closed when we take one of those. It helps your mind comprehend that you've moved from one place, or planet to another."

"I'll keep that in mind, I think I see a light about five miles out." Marcus began walking toward the light. "I can't sense if its a Cornerian Base or not."

"It's definitely Cornerian. Most people from Venom couldn't handle the temperatures here." Tyronos followed the blue vulpine towards the base. It seemed familiar, but at the same time it was new to him. "Must be my mind playing tricks on me."

"What tricks they must be." Marcus sighed. "I'm sure that medicine of yours doesn't help."

"Actually it does." Tyronos said matter-of-factually. Marcus sighed again, and continued leading older fox towards Cornerian base, shivering as they went.

* * *

Commander Bill Grey, walked on the bridge. Immediately he received a salute from the first officer to see him. "Commander on deck!" The officer yelled, causing the rest of the crew to snap to attention and salute their Commander. After Bill returned the salute another officer came towards him. "Sir, I'm getting two live forms walking towards us. Scanners are getting I. D.s now."

"Give me visual on screen." Bill ordered. Two screens appeared, one showing an infrared scan of the two persons in question. The other showed a loading screen with two black outlines slowly taking shape. Bill looked at the shadows, they both appeared to be vulpine. He tapped the I.D. Screen, bringing it full screen, studying the figures further.

"I.D. Confirmed." The computer said. "First vulpine's file on screen. Second vulpine's file on screen... Error, no records found."

Bill's eyes grew wide as he saw the name of the first fox. "Hopeless?" He turned to the other fox, the computer had no name for him, but Bill did. "Oh, there is no way that's possible." Before anyone could ask Bill began to give orders. "Get them clearance, I need to speak with the grey one as soon as he gets here."

"Sir, what is it? Who are they?" The remaining crew looked up at him.

"The taller vulpine is Tyronos, call-sign 'Hopeless'. He's a lone mercenary, but has worked with Star Fox. The other one... I can't believe it, but I think it's a older version of Marcus McCloud." The room went silent for a few seconds, before everyone went back to work. Bill left the bridge, heading for the hanger doors.

"Sir, they just got in, must not have been as far out as the scanners said!" Bill nodded and walked into the room that housed the two vulpine. As he entered Marcus sat up, Tyronos looked over.

"Bill?" Tyronos asked, chuckling. "I didn't think you'd still be stationed here."

"Nearing the end of my second tour, so to speak." Bill laughed, looking over at Marcus. "Marcus?"

"Yeah, it's me. A bit older." Marcus glued his eyes to the floor. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"I'm sure Tyronos would love to fill me in." Bill sat down near Tyronos. "Wouldn't ya buddy?"

"I'm in a bit of pain right now Bill, maybe you should let the kid tell you." Tyronos groaned as he sat up. "Besides, I'm interested to hear on how you two met."

"I haven't seen Marcus in over a month, but he's like three right now." Bill looked back at Marcus. "But you've got to be like sixteen at least!"

"Eighteen." Marcus corrected him. "But, my parents are alive here?"

Bill nodded. "Alive and well, enjoying their retirement. Lucky guy gets to retire before us military guys, isn't fair!" Tyronos managed a weak laugh. "Oh come on you're getting up there in the years. You've gotta be what like thirty-five now?"

"I'm only going on twenty-seven!" Tyronos stretched, instantly regretting his decision. "But I feel eighty."

"What you get beat up by Marcus or something?" Bill shook his head. "You want me to get someone to look at it?" Tyronos nodded. "Follow the Lieutenant, she will take you to the medical bay." Tyronos left, leaving Marcus and Bill alone. "You want to get some grub kid?" Marcus felt his stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Bill, where are my parents now?" Marcus asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. Bill shrugged.

"Still at Sauria I guess, its where they retired too. Fox barely ever leaves there, even then its with the whole family." Bill opened the door, Marcus nearly died. All the smells of cooked food caused his mouth to water. "Did Ty never let you eat?"

"We've never had the chance too." Marcus grabbed a tray and began loading it up. "Too busy being on the run."

"On the run?" Bill sighed. "You're a bit young to be into the same things Ty is." They sat down at a nearby table. "So tell me, what are you two running from."

"Kojic." Marcus spat. "You see, I capture Tyronos in my time to help me find Oikonny. Once Ty told me what happened during the Aparoid Wars, Kojic attacked, forcing us to use a time tear." Bill nodded, slowly picking at his food. "We've been on Corneria, and Kew so far. Now we're here on Fichina."

"Through the tears?" Marcus nodded. "So, what happened to you to need Tyronos's help?"

"Oikonny killed my parents in cold blood. It'll happen in about two years." Marcus sighed. "I'm going to murder that bastard."

"What?" Bill gasped. "But Oikonny has been in prison for years..." Marcus didn't reply, he just continued eating. "Did you want me to get a hold of them?"

"Tyronos says I cannot meet them. It would ruin the time stream here and cause a lot of shit to happen." Marcus sighed. "But how I wish I could seem them."

"I can't believe Ty is still helping out Star Fox. It seems like he's been everywhere at once, yet he still claims to owe Star Fox his life." Bill rested his head on his hands.

"I haven't really heard much of what Tyronos has done with my dad's team." Marcus looked up at bill who seemed to be in a daze. "Bill?"

"Sorry bud, just lost in memories. Tyronos is a great pilot, he'd be welcomed to the military in a heartbeat." Bill chuckled. "I remember how he help save the entire team from breaking apart."

"But he's such an ass sometimes, and he always calls me kid, it drives me nuts!" Marcus spat. "I've been through more than enough crap to last me three lifetimes!"

"From what I've heard Tyronos has been the most unluckiest mercenary out there, and I don't mean job wise. He's been making serious money doing whatever it is that he does, but he gives half of it away. Recently though he's been missing in action. I guess these time tears must really be getting to him." Bill finished up his food before continuing. "He may have a hard shell Marcus, but he's got his reasons for it."

"For a solo merc, he seems to have lots of friends. You'd think he'd have more contacts than friends." Marcus pushed his tray aside.

"Your parents were mercenaries once. They had the same problem Ty has. Too nice, or too attached to people or places. If you ask me, once you get Ty's trust you have a friend for life." Bill stood up. "I have to send a report to Corneria, you sure you don't want me to send a message to your parents? I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Ask Ty, he's the one in control." Marcus grumbled, making his way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Man I don't know what the hell that was, but damn do I feel better!" Tyronos got up off the bed and stretched. The pain in his abdomen nearly gone. "I need to get me some of this stuff!"

"Good as new I assume?" Bill asked. Tyronos looked up with a grin. "Glad to see it. Now, I've got a few questions for you buddy." Tyronos nodded. "Right. So first off, Why wont you let Marcus see his parents?"

"Huh?" Tyronos stared at Bill. "You mean their alive in this time?" Bill sighed. "Well you could have said something, how the hell should I know?"

"I guess you have a point. Still, I could contact them and have them over here within hours." Tyronos looked at the floor.

"I can't promise that we'll be here that long. I'm trying to get back to that night where-"

"Where Oikonny killed Fox and Krystal in cold blood?" Bill cut him off, causing Tyronos to groan.

"How much did he tell you?" He asked. Bill kept silent. "How much did he tell you?" Tyronos repeated.

"Just that, and this will happen in about two years." Bill muttered, he didn't like the feeling Tyronos was giving him. "Why?"

"Oh, it only changed the time line, nothing serious." Tyronos collected his things from the locker at the foot of his bed. "If you want to give them a call, but you'd better be fucking discrete about it. Marcus cannot see his younger self, it'll screw things up around here more."

"Screw up as in how?" Bill asked.

"Like mind altering." Tyronos replied. "Say for instance, you meet up with yourself. You're older now then you were back then. You'll tell yourself all about the things you'll do. What that does is changes the time stream, tampering with time gets people like me involved. We fix time tears, which is what you would create."

"So, if Marcus saw himself, even at three years old, that would cause a ripple in time?" Bill sighed as Tyronos nodded. "Alright, I'll try to explain it to them. I'd be willing to look after the younger Marcus for a while, give the older one some time with his parents."

"If they question it, just let them know I'm involved. It'll make it easier for them to understand." Tyronos waved as Bill left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. "I should tell Marcus, he'll have to know the truth." Tyronos quickly changed into his clothes, doing a quick weapons check before leaving the room as well, looking for Marcus.

* * *

Marcus sat alone on a bench, looking towards the cold Fichina surface. "You know, if you want to go back outside, all you have to do is ask." Marcus turned to see Tyronos sitting beside him. "I prefer somewhat warmer areas myself."

"You're funny." Marcus said sarcastically. "Tell me does your humor eventually make everyone laugh?"

"It's something that grows on you." Tyronos folded his arms behind his head. "Word is Bill is going to be calling your parents, can't say as I blame him, I mean, it's not everyday you get another chance to see people you thought died." Marcus lit up, his tail beating against his seat quickly.

"But I thought?" Tyronos chuckled, causing Marcus to give him a confused look.

"Like I said on Kew. If Kojic can break rules than so can I. As long as you don't see you younger self, everything should go off without a hitch."

"What if Kojic shows up here?" Marcus asked, Tyronos seemed to think for a bit. "Well? We can't just stay here, we'd have to be looking for another tear."

"That's if one pops up." Tyronos looked out to the endless stretch of snow and mountains. "I'll take a look around, make sure one's available if we need a quick escape. I want you to get cleaned up, Bill said they could be here in a few hours." Marcus jumped up, giddity as a school boy.

"I'm going to see my parents!" He whispered, before looking up at Tyronos. "I'm going to see my parents!" Without a second thought Marcus ran down the hall, shouting at random people. Tyronos sat back and smiled. It had been some time since he saw the McClouds, and he too was excited to see them again. He felt a soothing presence wash over him, knowing that Zarah approved of his actions. If he timed things out, maybe he could see her as well. Tyronos slowly stood up watching solar rise before him.

"Better get to the mess hall before the morning crew takes all the good stuff." Tyronos looked down the hall. "I wonder if Bill will let me borrow his meal card." A slow pace led him to the cafeteria, reminding him of his days at the academy. "I think today will be a good day."

* * *

**And there we have it!**

So, Marcus will see Fox and Krystal again huh? How's this gonna go down? Is Krystal going to sense him before he can say a word? How will Fox react to seeing his son the same height as him? What will Kojic do..

Wait, what would he do?

H-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7

* * *

**"How much longer until they show up Bill?" Tyronos asked as he entered the bridge. Bill turned toward the vulpine.

"About ten or so minutes." Bill replied. "But given the terms, I think Fox is flying recklessly fast to get here." The two shared a laugh before Bill returned to his duties. Tyronos walked slowly around, watching all the officers and cadet keep the base running smoothly. With a small sigh he went to go find Marcus.

"Hey Ty!" Bill called, causing him to turn around. "Fox and Krystal took the news well, I think they'll be just as happy to see Marcus as they are to see you." Tyronos grinned and left the bridge.

* * *

Marcus couldn't sit still. He had obvious reasons, of course, He was going to finally see his parents again. The thought along gave him a stupid grin. Army personal walked by the young blue fox, not really paying attention to him, but at the same time staring at his fur color. "Not much longer now, I'll see them!"

"Excuse me." A male voice brought Marcus back to reality. "Is your name Marcus McCloud?"

"Yeah, that's me alright." Marcus mumbled, still afraid to say his full name out loud. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, Its just that, well you're a lot older than they said you'd be." Marcus growled in irritation. "A-anyway I've got something from Tyronos here. It's a new comm. He said that yours was damaged during your last fight." The officer handed over the comm to Marcus. "I have a question if you don't mind." Marcus glared at the officer. "You should only be three years old, how come you look closer to my age?"

"It's not that simple bud. Let's just say I timed it well." Marcus walked away, leaving a confused solider behind him. Making his way to the hanger for the countless time, Marcus stretched out his telepathy, trying to sense his mother. '_I haven't tried sensing this far out in so long.'_

"There you are kid, I've been looking all over for ya." Tyronos walked up beside Marcus, noticing his meditation like stance. "Trying to see if you can sense Krystal huh?"

"You're distracting me." Marcus grumbled. Tyronos chuckled and sat down on a nearby crate.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Tyronos stated, causing Marcus to look back at him. "Long range scanners versus mental strength. I win."

"Telepaths can sense each other from across galaxies." Marcus snapped. "At least, that's what mom told me."

"Really? I'll have to ask Krystal that when I see her." Tyronos jumped off the crate and walked up to Marcus. "You don't have to be so freaking nervous. It's making me paranoid."

"You could use that paranoia and check for tears while we're waiting. It is what you said you'd be doing." Tyronos sighed before walking out of the hangar, waving at Marcus without looking back.

"I'll contact you if I see anything. Bill and I will be looking after your younger self. Try to keep away from the Bridge. You've got four minutes to make yourself look pretty. Tyronos out."

Marcus slipped the comm on his wrist and took the seat Tyronos had occupied. "Ass-hole."

* * *

Fox couldn't remember a time he felt so nervous. It wasn't like he had to give a speech in front of the Corneria public. All he was doing was visiting his son. Only this time his son is fifteen years older than he should be, travelling around with a lone mercenary that had once worked with him. "Will you relax?" Fox looked over at his wife, carrying said three year old child on her hip. "Bill said Tyronos would explain once we had a visit."

"But ten years? We've been dead ten years to him, and now we're going to visit him? How can't you feel a little bit weird about that?" Fox tightened his grip around the controls to their small craft.

"Because I can sense him. He feels like our Marcus, except older, more mature. It's that same calming presence that you give me." Krystal sat down beside Fox. Fox looked over at Krystal, then to their son. The look Marcus gave him cause Fox to smile. "See, it won't be weird because he'll still be our son. Just older."

"Strap in, we're about to break Fichina's atmosphere." Fox looked back towards the planet. "I hope they kept the climate control centre working."

"Ship identified by owners... Fox and Krystal McCloud, hanger bay is open. Welcome to Fichina, and please enjoy your stay." As the automated voice finished up, they broke past the clouds. The Climate Control Centre seemed to shimmer in the early morning light. Fox eased the craft to a stop landing expertly on the pad.

Marcus looked up as the hangar doors had opened. Smiling as he saw a smaller cargo ship land in front of him. "They're here." He nearly shouted.

"Hey Marcus." Bill shouted over the dying engines. "I need you to stay out of sight until I get your younger self to the Bridge. Ty will let you know when we'll need to move you again."

"Okay." Bill ruffled his hair before walking towards Fox's ship. "McCloud old buddy, how are you doing?" Marcus left the hangar, reminding himself that he had waited this long and a few more seconds wouldn't hurt.

"I'll get Bill to send them to the cafeteria, try reaching out to Krystal." Tyronos said over the comm. "Like I said before, I'll let you know if shit goes down. Ty out."

As soon as he sat down, Marcus began to stretch his telepathy outwards. A few army personal where waiting impatiently for their coffee, others were wishing to be off Fichina. It wasn't until he felt a warmth in his mind did he find his mother's calming thoughts.

'_Marcus?'_

_'Mom!'_ Marcus nearly fell off his chair. '_I'm in the cafeteria. God, it's been so long since I heard your __voice.'_

_'We'll be there soon Marcus.'_ Krystal's words echoed in his mind as the warmth left him.

Within seconds Marcus could hear their footsteps. Unable to keep sitting down, Marcus ran towards the entrance of the cafeteria, nearly running into the two foxes he wanted to see. "Mom... Dad..." Marcus looked upon his parents eyes, nearly falling to his knees. He wrapped his arms around both of them, praying this wasn't some sick dream. When he felt two hands on his back he began to cry. "You're both here, this isn't a dream." For a few minutes they stood their, Marcus had finally been reunited with his parents.

"Marcus." Krystal was overwhelmed by his emotion. "It's okay, we're here my son."

"You've certainly grown in the last few seconds since I saw you." Fox laughed.

"Sudden growth spurt or something." Marcus rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away his tears. "Man, if Tyronos saw me like this I'd never hear the end of it."

"Where is old Hopeless anyway?" Fox asked looking around. He patted Marcus on the back a few more times before he let go.

"He's up helping Bill. The younger you never could stay still for too long." Krystal giggled.

"You are turning into a trouble maker. The terrible twos were better than this." Marcus blushed, hugging his mother once more before they walked to the table and sat down.

"So, Bill told us that you've been adventuring with Tyronos." Marcus nodded. "I hope he's more civilized since we last met."

"Are you kidding? I can't see Tyronos be anything but focused." The three vulpine laughed.

Once the sound of the McCloud family laughing reached Tyronos' ears he turned off his comm. Marcus had earned his time alone with his parents. He looked down as he saw the younger Marcus tugging at his pant leg. "What's up little buddy?"

"I want to go see the Arwings!" The younger Marcus looked up at him expectantly. "Mom and Dad said I could only go with Mr. Bill, but he looks really busy. Can you take me?"

Tyronos sighed. "Sure kid." Marcus cheered as Tyronos put him on his shoulders. Taking him on a short tour.

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened." Marcus finished, holding a cup of hot cocoa. The look on his parents face was one of anger and sorrow. "About three or so months after my eighteenth birthday I managed to find Ty." He laughed to himself.

"And he willingly helped you?" Fox tried to laugh, but what his son had told him still clung to his mind.

"Well, not exactly. You see, I kinda had to... capture him." Marcus was ready for looks of disappointment, and for a few seconds that what he got, until both Fox and Krystal began to laugh.

"You actually captured Tyronos?" Krystal asked through gasps for breath. She held her sides as she continued to laugh. Fox couldn't say anything, the thought of the battle hardened mercenary getting captured by his son.

"First and only I might add." Tyronos said as he entered the room. "And before you ask, the younger Marcus is up with Bill. All he wanted was a quick tour of the hanger."

"I remember I wanted to follow in your footsteps dad." Marcus chuckled as Tyronos took a seat close to the group. "Still do." Fox looked on Marcus with pride, you didn't have to be a telepath to know Fox loved hearing that.

"How much have you told them kid?" Tyronos asked.

Marcus scratched the back of his head, a nervous grin appearing on his face. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Considering it's against time's flow to tell them their fate... I'm going to assume everything." Tyronos sighed. "Well, whatever, it's not like there is anything bad going to come out of it. By the way Fox, Krystal, it's nice to see you again."

"Our last mission was quite dark at times huh?" Fox extended his hand, which Tyronos took holding on a bit longer than normal. "Glad to see you again Ty."

"You finally look like you've slowed down." Krystal giggled. "Has Kojic finally given up his chase?"

"I wish." Tyronos grinned. They soon began reminiscing about the past. Fox and Krystal both telling stories about Star Fox's missions with Tyronos. The past got Tyronos to thinking. For countless years he'd been on the run from Kojic, it seemed to be his fate. No matter what he had done or who he had helped he still ran. As he watched Fox and Marcus have an arm wrestle something in his mind clicked.

'_If I kill him... All this running will come to an end. But if I do it... What will my life become after that?'_ The McCloud family had shown him great hospitality, even gone as far as to give him a home, albeit for a short time. '_Everything and everyone I knew and love have been hurt by my past. I can't let Marcus down, I have to save them. Even if Kojic has to fall, it'll be worth it.'_

"Ty? Yo, Hopeless, anyone in there?" Fox's voice snapped Tyronos out of his daze. He shook his head, offering a smirk to Fox. "I said Marcus and I are going to race, you want in?"

"Please, you want a race, not to get destroyed." Krystal laughed as both Marcus and Fox glared at the gray vulpine. "Besides, I'm sure Marcus would love to gloat about beating his old man."

"Really now? Well son, may the best man win. Let's get down to the hanger." Fox took off towards the simulation room with Marcus quickly in tow.

"You know, he was nervous about meeting him." Krystal sighed happily. "Thanks again Ty."

"For what?" Tyronos leading Krystal towards the younger Marcus.

"You've been such a great asset to us, and the Star Fox team in general. Now you've lead our son back to us. I know that in his reality we're dead. But, because of you he's been given another chance to see us. I know he likely hasn't said it, but I know Marcus is thankful for all that you've done." Krystal smiled at Tyronos stopping to hug him.

Tyronos patted her back a few times before they continued to walk. "Kojic is still chasing me Krystal, and I fear he's going to us Marcus against me as leverage. I have been looking around for any sign of him but I've gotten nothing." Krystal looked over at him. "Your telepathy wont help, Kojic has a stronger mental barrier than I do. I need to ask something of you, and I need your word that you will speak nothing of it to Marcus, not even in your thoughts."

"You have my word as a teammate and friend." Krystal felt his stress level rise, whatever he was about to say had been bugging him for a while.

Tyronos tried to get the words together in his mind. "When..." He took a deep breath and calmed his thoughts. "When we save you guys... When we stop Oikonny from killing you and Fox. The Marcus you see now will no longer exist." Tyronos put a hand up to stop her outburst. "Time will correct itself once we stop it's original design. It has been doing this so well since the beginning, that we can't even see it anymore. Marcus will still be alive, but his memories, and his older self will be erased."

"But... you've helped us before... shouldn't we have been erased by now?" Krystal asked as they reached the bridge door.

"I've cheated time a few times." Tyronos hung his head. "But now is not the time to think about it. I'm sorry for having to throw this on you now, but as I said Kojic is after us. I never truly know how long I have anymore. " The door opened and a young Marcus came bounding towards them.

"Mommy!" Krystal picked up her son, holding him tight. "I missed you Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Daddy is out being a fool." Krystal giggled. "C'mon, lets watch Daddy race." Krystal walked towards a holo-screen, bringing up both a live results screen and a split screen so they could see from the combatants perspectives.

'_If Kojic shows up during their race things could get ugly.'_ Tyronos smirked as he hard bets starting amongst the room. Almost everyone bet on Fox, claiming no one could beat him. "Give me fifty credits on Marcus."

"Did you hear that mommy? That guy Daddy is racing has the same name as me!" Tyronos smiled at the kit.

"Round one. Flight simulation of... Corneria. Ready, Go!" The computer instantly began displaying real time stats on their ships.

"Kid better win me some credits." Tyronos muttered before excusing himself from the room. He didn't mind being in crowds, he just hated seeing people get hurt because of his mistakes. As he walked to the hanger he noticed a sever lack of military personal. "Something's not right." Tyronos placed a hand on his blaster, scanning his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. "Stop hiding old man!" His voice echoed in the empty hallway. He didn't like it, he knew there was something wrong but nothing seemed out of place. Nothing he could think of would set his mind at ease, his paranoia was getting the best of him. "I need a joint." He pulled out his last rolled special cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"You alright sir?" The voice cause Tyronos to spin around blaster drawn. The cadet put his hands up, slowly backing away. "Sir?"

"Sorry." Tyronos holstered his weapon and lit his joint. He turned away before feeling a small prick in his neck. His vision began to blur as he fell to one knee. "Damn it." He could barely make out the figure that had just injected him. "Must get him out of he-" Tyronos succumbed to the drug, his mind crying out for assistance before it went blank.

* * *

**I'll** let your mind wander on this one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

H-T


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Enjoy!**

* * *

He welcomed the pain of either a foot or a fist to his jaw. Tyronos lazily opened his eyes. The effects of the poison finally began to wear off. After a few groggy movements, Tyronos knew he was strapped to a chair, he was under a single light, with a large dimly lit window about two meters away from him. "Good morning."

"Shut up!" A distorted voice replied. A few seconds of silenced passed, Tyronos assumed the voice had been altered, he skimmed his mind, searching for who he pissed off enough to do this to him. "You've been running a long time Hopeless. You do still go by Hopeless right?" Tyronos growled at the voice. "Mind your temper. You are surrounded by highly trained spec ops. We know how you normally like to deal with conflict so we had your hands and legs bound. But if you do escape that we'll take the dead part of the bounty. Still quite a nice haul."

"You aren't the first group to try and cash in. I will not go quietly, it's not as fun." Tyronos laughed. "What's your story, how did you end up chasing old Hopeless?"

"That is not your concern. You are the most wanted renegade in Corneria. You've done some shit that makes murder one look like a fucking break and enter. Besides, we've got a guy in the military, that's how we got you without raising a fuss."

Tyronos sighed. "Even Corneria is after me." He looked up at the window, his smile gone. "How did the Aparoid War go?"

"Off without a hitch thanks to Star Fox." Tyronos nodded and closed his eyes. That meant they had not seen him reverse time. He knew it was something that we couldn't do often, and likely would get Kojic's attention, but he also didn't have time to deal with these guys either.

"Watch me go poof." Tyronos chuckled before sending himself back. '_How long was I out? I'll have to focus on the Bridge, gotta stop myself from leaving.' _When he saw himself about to leave he stopped channeling and opened his eyes. He felt confused for a few seconds as his mind went blank. "Fuck that hurts the brain." He continued towards the hanger, really needing that joint. He drew his blaster and walked down the hallway. When he saw the cadet this time he grinned. "Call off your buddies, I know why you're here. Tell your employer he'll have to do better then that."

"But how did..." Tyronos mockingly saluted him as he passed him, finally lighting up with blunt.

* * *

"Winner is... Marcus!" The groans and exchange of credits had made an eerie symphony on the crew of Fichina.

"It was a close match. Marcus only won by a few points in that last round." Bill grinned, reaping the benefits of his choice.

"Marcus must have went to the academy." Krystal smiled, hugging the younger Marcus. "Because we didn't get the chance to teach him."

"Well you picked up the Arwing relatively quickly, so it's only natural that Marcus could too." Bill finished collecting his winnings before offering to take Marcus from Krystal. "Go congratulate him."

Krystal nodded and made her way to the simulation room. When she got there she saw Fox patting Marcus on the back.

"I really thought I had you back there. How did you manage to get my last two kills?" Fox asked smiling as he noticed Krystal coming towards them. "You didn't cheat like your mother did when I went up against her did you?"

"Telepathy is not a cheat Fox, it's the entire walk through." Krystal giggled. "Besides when I beat you, your mind was open to me the whole time."

"I guess I could sense your targets, you're a very focused pilot dad, when that happens your mental defenses slip and well, I kinda knew where you were going to shoot so I took the shot before you." Marcus laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, much like Fox had done.

"He definitely got that from you." Krystal hugged her son then her husband.

"How's our younger son doing?" Marcus looked over at his father, a rush of jealousy entered his mind, he quickly dismissed it.

"He's up with Bill. How about you go take him on a cruise around the center. You've spent more time with this Marcus than I have." Fox sighed and nodded. "We'll catch up later." Fox headed for the bridge. "So you've mastered the Arwing. Your father did the same around your age."

"Thanks mom. I tried to follow in dad's footsteps after you guys..." Marcus shook his head. "Anyway, Peppy got me into the academy. I dropped out though, when I overheard Peppy talking about Ty. I tracked him for weeks before I even managed to get a glimpse of him. It was like he knew I was following him."

"Well he is a mercenary, with a bounty hunter background. He's not easy to find if he doesn't want to be found." Marcus smiled. "How did you capture him anyway?"

"Well it wasn't easy. Ty is one hell of a good merc, he actually broke through two of my traps." Krystal placed her hands on his head. "Uh... mom, what are you doing?"

"This was a way we communicated on Cerinia. Just think about that event and I will see it in my mind." Marcus nodded and closed his eyes as did Krystal.

* * *

"_OK, this is the only bar on Corneria that he hasn't been kicked out of." Marcus sat in a corner looking at his drink. He had been tracking this Hopeless guy for a while and finally got him in a familiar place. Twice a week he came in this bar to gather either Intel, or just to have a drink. It had cost Marcus a bundle to get that info, and now he prayed it was solid. _

_A few hours had passed, and no sign of Hopeless. Marcus was ready to find his source and beat his money back out of him. The bar had become completely full expect for his table. No one wanted to be near a blue furred freak like him. His name didn't have the respect and power it once had. _

"_This seat taken?" Marcus looked up to a guy who looked like he was here to do the same thing he was. Marcus shook his head and the hooded figure sat down a pint of some form of liquor was in his glass. "So, why are you following me?"_

"_What?" Marcus kept his emotions blank. He knew Hopeless was good and he had to convince him that he had no ill intentions. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Please, you think I'm that stupid kid? You've been trailing me for what, a week?" Marcus couldn't see his eyes, but he swore he was getting a hole burned through him. "Look I'll give you credit kid, few people have been as determined as you. Those guys have a lot more sources than you do. By the way, they guy you paid for this info, he's an ex-military, special ops. By now he knows who you are, best of luck getting out of that one."_

"_Really, ex-military? So I'm to assume this isn't some scare tactic to get me to run away, and never bother you again is it?" Marcus tried to read his mind, but felt a barrier against his intrusion. He pushed against it but felt as though he'd been struck by lightning. "What the hell?"_

"_Did it work? The tactic I mean." Hopeless laughed. "Yeah, mind tricks don't really work on me."_

_'No one has been able to stop me before. I guess I'll have to try something else.' Marcus sighed. "Look Hopeless, I'm not here to talk. I have a job for you."_

"_A job." Hopeless laughed. "I know what kind of money you had to hire that low life stalker. I don't think you can afford me." He made to leave before he felt Marcus cuff one of his hands. With an agitated sigh Hopeless sat back down, looking at his new wrist accessory. "Well at least it matches my fur."_

"_Are you a little more interested now?" Marcus asked with a grin. _

"_No, not really." Hopeless replied he folded his hands and set them on the table. "You see these cuffs have a weakness. They're designed to squeeze if I pull away from you. But if these things touch like so." Hopeless grabbed Marcus's wrist and forced the beam to get smaller causing more pressure to build. With a grunt of effort Hopeless pressed the ends together causing the cuffs to break apart. "Ta-dah!"_

"_Fuck." Marcus swore. Hopeless sat there with a cocky grin. "Look I don't care how much you cost to hire. I need your help OK? Think of it as a favour to my family."_

"_I don't owe you shit. I don't owe anyone anything." With that he downed his drink and walked out of the bar. Marcus slammed his fist on the table and chased after him. Hopeless had a good lead on him, but Marcus wasn't about to let that stop him. For nearly twenty minutes he chased down Hopeless, it was then he noticed that Hopeless was slowing down._

"_Finally." Marcus sighed. When he watched Hopeless stop completely he slowed down. Maybe this was a trap._

"_What the hell did you do to me kid?" Hopeless shouted as he fell to one knee. Marcus walked up beside Hopeless, he noticed that his breathing was heavy and he was shaking violently. "Did you poison me?"_

"_No, it's only going to knock you out. It feels like a poison so you think you're going to die. It was designed as a truth serum. Why would a dead man lie?" Marcus helped Hopeless lay down. "You will survive this, and you'll tell me everything you know about Oikonny."_

_Hopeless's eyes widened. "Oikonny?"_

"_Yes, that fucking useless excuse for a monkey. You are going to help me." Marcus watched Hopeless succumb to the drug before picking him up and carrying him to an old Star Fox warehouse._

* * *

"Wow. You certainly had your work cut out for you. But when did you spike the drink?" Krystal asked as the sat down in the cafeteria.

"When he stood up to leave, I figured the sound of the cuff would be enough to cover up the tablet. What I didn't know is when he'd take the drink. Once it got through his bloodstream everything else just sorta happened. I nearly lost him a few times, and I know he swore when he saw me coming at least once."

"Yes, and what a wonderful experience that was." Tyronos sat down beside Krystal. "You're son is still the only non military force that captured me on Corneria." They shared a laugh, they talked until Fox came back.

"Marcus is asleep, we should get back home." Fox sat down beside Marcus. "I know it isn't forever, but it was nice seeing you Marcus. I hope you and Ty can fix your past. I'd hate to see you grow up without us."

"If you find yourself on Sauria in one of these tears, come visit. Provided it's the right time that is." Krystal stood up, everyone following suit. "Take care of him."

"I will Krystal." Tyronos felt Krystal give him a hug.

"I was talking to Marcus." Krystal released him and walked over to Marcus, both his parents hugged him at once. "Remember this Marcus, we may be gone but we are family. This feeling right now is all you need to remember, and our spirits will be with you."

"I'm proud of you son, and I know you'll fix this." Fox smiled before stepping back. "Lets go Krys. We'll see you later for sure Marcus."

"Mommy! Daddy!" The younger Marcus raced into the cafeteria.

"Marcus, no!" Krystal and Fox yelled, but it was too late both Marcus's stared at each other. The older one went to one knee to be on eye level with the younger Marcus.

"We... are... one..." They said in unison. "Together... we will mend this time."

"Aww shit." Tyronos moved quickly to get in front of the younger Marcus. "Fox get the older one out of here. Krystal take your younger son. Get to different levels whatever you do, do not let them get close to each other."

"Ty what's happening?" Fox yelled.

"Remember when I said seeing yourself in a time tear is bad?" Fox nodded. "Well, what more information do you need? Marcus is trying to combine with himself, it's the way time fixes itself once the tear has become corrupted."

"So that means, if our Marcus and the older Marcus..."

"His time line will be reset. The Marcus that we know will cease to exist." Tyronos looked at Fox then to Krystal. "I am sorry for this, I knew the risks involved. Now get these two away from each other. The longer we wait the strong they'll become."

"I'll go to the bridge, Krys get to the hanger, that should give us the most amount of time should they overpower us." Fox yelled. Krystal nodded and left the cafeteria, Fox looked back once at Tyronos. "What will you do?"

"Fix this."

* * *

**I think things are about to get crazy.**

H-T**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** of Renegades. Enjoy!

* * *

"Bill, check the cameras, any sight of tears anywhere?" Tyronos yelled, running as fast as he could around the center.

"I've got nothing Ty, still got a few more areas to check." Bill replied. Tyronos swore as he continued his sprint. "Krystal, Fox. How strong are they getting?"

"I've got my hands full." Krystal had to fight to keep control of the younger Marcus. "Why is he getting so powerful?"

"The urge to fix the corruption is overpowering their minds. They aren't in control of their actions. Eventually they'll just be too much, and we'll have to get between them." Tyronos panted as he came across a hall that split into three different directions. "Oh come on."

"This Marcus is a tough kid. I'm having a bit of trouble keeping him still." Fox had to wrestle the older Marcus to ground to get control, he now had him in a tight submission. "Is it okay if I knock him out?"

"Fox!" Krystal scolded. "He's still our son."

"It would be better for him, but unfortunately they aren't in control, like I said. Knocking him out could cause him to have amnesia. And I'd rather not have to explain how he got here." Tyronos finally decided to move again, heading down the center hall. "Hey Bill, where does this hallway lead?"

"You're headed to the best bar on Fichina!" Bill laughed. "Hey pick me up a beer while you're down there!"

"Not the time Bill." Tyronos sighed. "But I'll see what I can do." As he got to the somewhat full bar Tyronos stopped to catch his breath. He got a few weird looks as he made his way to the bartender. "Bill Grey wants a beer sent up to him." The barkeep nodded and left to pour the drink, Tyronos surveyed the bar, praying Kojic wouldn't be anywhere in his sights.

"You've stirred up quite the nest, Ty." Tyronos snapped his head towards the voice. "It's very rare that we see each other once... Tell me, why have we met up for the third time?"

"Spyke." Tyronos stared at the half wolf, half bat. "I'd give you some bull shit reason, but I really don't have the time."

"Is the same thing happening here? Wherever you mess around with time and realities , it seems I have to check them again. You are wasting the Company's time, we also have little time." Spyke snarled. "Kane, report back to the ship, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Are you my mother?" Kane asked, jumping up from behind the counter in front of Tyronos. "Eleven ways on how to kill your father's favorite pet pig. Only seven dollars, melted coin from the age of the plague." Arson moved to sit on Tyronos's lap.

"Uhh..." Tyronos went to move the wolf from his lap, but felt a deep growl come from him. Spyke sighed and pulled Kane off of the gray vulpine, causing him to fall on his ass.

"You know gravity is the one law that effects everything differently." Kane folded his arms behind his back, pacing back and forth. "Let's get a snack while we're here." Kane pulled out a sandwich from his coat pocket. "Who asked that last question? Anyway, observe!" Kane reached into another coat pocket picking out a base ball bat and a mallet. After looking over both weapons, Kane grinned at the mallet. "It's time for the world to sing." With a force one wouldn't expect, Kane smashed the mallet into the sandwich, causing toppings and pieces of bread to fly off in all directions. "See? See! Do you see it? See what? There gravity effecting everything differently!" Kane bowed, smiling at Tyronos. "Thank for you participating in this once of a lifetime chocolate daisy suicide!" Kane laughed as Spyke stood up, leading the insane wolf out of the bar.

"Forgive Kane, he's... not himself." Spyke sat back down, ordering a drink. "Here, on me." Tyronos took the mug and quickly drank it's contents. "This will be our final meeting Hopeless. The Company of Stray's no longer sees you as an enemy. If you wish to join us, this is your last time."

"Sorry Spyke, I'm honored, but no." Tyronos sat the mug back down on the counter, standing up. "Besides, I'd be no good in an army."

"Very well." Spyke stood up. "This is going to be a war zone soon. But what do they say to the Cornerian solders before they leave boot camp? Always remember your first." With that he left, Tyronos thought about for a few seconds, repeating the words in his head. His eyes widened as Spyke's words clicked. The image of his first tear came to his mind. Back then, he had no idea what to look for or who to help, he remembered now how easy it was to predict a time tear. Suddenly the image shifted showing himself sitting at the bar, then it was the hanger, and there he saw the tear forming.

"Shit." Tyronos swore getting up from his seat,running as fast as he could towards the hanger. "Bill, get everyone clear of the hanger, the next time tear is going to be inside it!"

"What?" Bill looked at the cameras covering the hanger, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. "Are you sure cause everything is-"

"Just get out of there! NOW! Fox, meet me at the hanger doors, bring the older Marcus. Krystal, get ready to fly out of here if you have to."

"Copy that." Krystal took the younger Marcus into their ship, strapping him into his seat.

"You get that Fox?" Tyronos asked, he swore as silence answered him again.

"Yeah... I g-got that." Fox's voice seemed strained. "Older Marcus is really hard to handle, he's going to break my hold here soon."

"We need him to get closer to the hanger anyway Fox, let him lead you here." Tyronos stopped, leaning against the wall for a few seconds to catch his breath before moving again. "I need a vacation."

"Ty, I've got everyone but Krystal out of the hanger. Now, you mind telling me why I had that place cleared?" Bill looked at the holo screen. "Wait, there's someone else... never mind, it's gone. Must have been a glitch or something."

"I'm getting everyone away from the next time tear. I'll need to get the older Marcus in it, that should let time recover and move on as if nothing happened." Tyronos turned around at the sound of a door opening, sighing in relief as he saw Marcus and Fox.

"Right, right. Well, whenever you get things fixed let me know." Bill said. "I'll keep in contact in case you need my he-"

"Bill?" Tyronos yelled. The minutes in silence felt like hours, Tyronos looked over at Fox. "He's here."

"You'll have to excuse the Commander, he's stepping down from active duty. The job was to much of a headache for him, so I helped him out." Kojic's voice seemed to be amplified. "Come now Hopeless, it was only a matter of time before that little bruise you gave me healed up. Now I've been sent to purify this timeline, it's a shame to see you fail once more."

"What did you do to Bill?" Fox yelled, straining to keep his son from entering the hanger bay. "Answer me!"

"The great Fox McCloud. Always worried more for your friends then yourself, a value I'm sure your wife loves." Kojic's laugh sent chills down Fox's spine. "Tell me Mister McCloud, how would you react knowing you had choice between your friend or your son's life?" Fox gasped, looking down at his son, then up to Tyronos. "Well, it's a good thing that I've made the decision for you." The next thing they heard was a gun shot. "Yet another death, thanks to you Tyronos. It's a shame really, but what the people have said is true about you. People you befriend tend to die."

"Bill! Damn it!" Tyronos punched the wall hard. "Damn it, damn it. Fuck!" He couldn't bring himself to look over at Fox, not after his mistakes had cost Bill's life. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him for this!"

"I think you two should go." Fox looked down at Marcus. "If you two leave, then you can still stop Oikonny. Stop him from killing us, and unleashing this nightmare." Tyronos looked at Fox, he didn't need Krystal's telepathy to see how the news had hit him. "I'll get in the ship with Krystal and head home. I've had enough excitement for today."

"Once the tear is open, we'll be gone." Tyronos took a hold of Marcus letting him walk towards the hanger doors. "I'll be seeing you."

"Tell Marcus something for me." Fox pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Never give up, trust your instincts."

"Want me to tell him it's from grandpa too?" Tyronos asked with a chuckle before heading into the hanger bay. It took him a few minutes to get Marcus under control enough for him to search for the tear. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Tyronos gasped and turned around to see Kojic smiling at him. "And your precious little tear seems nowhere to be found." Kojic began to freeze time once more, his smile twisting into an evil shape. "I'm through playing around with you. This ends here!"

"Stop right where you are!" Fox growled, pulling out his blaster and pointing it at Kojic. "What did you do to him?" Kojic looked back at Fox. "Answer me!"

"This is getting annoying. How do they keep resisting this?" Kojic turned to face Fox directly. "To put it bluntly, I killed him, in cold blood too. If you look hard enough you can still see that pathetic life form's blood on me." Kojic looked back at Tyronos. "You are all weak compared to me."

"You killed my best friend." Fox yelled.

"Relax, you'll join him soon enough!" Kojic was behind Fox in an instant. "Quick and painful or slow and unrelenting?" Fox kicked back, aiming for anything he could hit. Kojic jumped back easily dodging the blow.

"Fox! What are you doing?" Krystal gasped as she came out of the ship. "Fox!"

"Tyronos, I don't know how long I can hold him, but you have to get Marcus out of here." Tyronos looked over at Fox. "Think of it as one last order from me." Tyronos sighed before nodding, with all his might he pulled Marcus towards a service exit. He looked back once to see how Fox was fairing, Kojic had the upper hand, and looked as if he was just playing with Fox. "Get out of here!"

'_Idiot always did want to help other too much.' _Tyronos thought as he got Marcus sitting up against the wall. '_If there ever was a time you guys could help me out, this would be the time.'_ He closed his eyes and focused, an image of himself prying open the tear appeared in his mind. With what seemed like great effort the tear opened and he slipped inside, the image of Marcus right behind him. It felt like seconds but he knew it had to have been minutes. When he opened his eyes he knew they weren't on Fichina any more.

'_We're never far away, when you need us, all you have to do is ask.'_

"Zarah?" Tyronos gasped, looking around for her. "Zarah!" He waited for a few moments before pulling the dog tag out from under his shirt, holding it tightly in his hand. "Thank you." He whispered, looking back at Marcus who had finally given up trying to move around. "Whatever happened to you Fox, I'm sorry. Things will be fixed, I assure you." Tyronos picked up Marcus, getting him comfortable on his shoulder. "Guess we'll need some shelter." Tyronos looked around, this planet didn't look at all familiar to him. The trees were twisted and blocked out most of the sky, and there wasn't any scent of modern industry. Tyronos groaned, cursing his luck. "The only thing that would make this worse is if..." Tyronos stopped himself, not wanting to jinx it. "Shelter first, then I can worry about everything else."

* * *

Marcus awoke with a start. "Mom? Dad?" Marcus quickly stood up, feeling a vest fall off of him. "Well, at least Ty is here." Marcus sat back down with a sigh, he tried to remember what had happened. His memory was clouded, the last thing he could picture in his mind was saying goodbye to his parents. He looked up as he heard a noise, relaxing as he saw Tyronos walking towards him with a few fish on a stick.

"Good, you're awake." Tyronos set the fish down before he picked up his vest and put it back on. "I would have gotten you into the shelter I made, but we needed some lunch... or supper... whatever, a meal for us." Tyronos sat down by the small fire he made, and began to cut and clean some fish with one of his daggers. Marcus sat down across from him, hugging his knees to his chest. "You're very quiet. No doubt you have some questions."

"What happened to me?" Marcus looked into the fire. "Where are my parents?"

"Well once you saw yourself, the tear began to cleanse itself. Your mind was taken over, and time tried to correct itself. Since you existed twice the only logic way to fix it was to combine and start over, take the best parts of both vessels in a manner of speaking. So your parents and I worked as a team to keep things contained long enough for me to find another tear. I don't really know how to explain how we got here, it still doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Kojic showed up, began attacking Fox and-"

"Is my dad okay?" Marcus interrupted Tyronos. "That fucker didn't do anything to him did he?"

"I don't know." Tyronos handed Marcus a stick with a fish fillet on it. "Once you're done eating go sleep in the shelter, I'll keep watch tonight." They ate in silence for a while before Marcus excused himself, leaving the older vulpine alone in the dark forest like area. Tyronos allowed his sorrow consume him, as he began crying for his lost comrade. "Damn it Bill. This shouldn't have happened to you." Tyronos hung his head, praying he could end this without anymore friends dieing.

* * *

**Poor Bill**! But where did the two of them end up? And for how long will Kojic be delayed?

H-T


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of Renegades. Get ready, this one's longer than most!**

* * *

The early morning light hit Marcus's eyes, with a groan he tried to move out of it. After a few aggravating seconds he opened his eyes. "Damn it, still here." He muttered, with a sigh he moved out of the shelter, stretching his stiff muscles. He looked around, spotting Tyronos sitting in front of the long extinguished fire. Marcus walked over to him, expecting some remark about him sleeping in too late, but when he sat down he noticed Tyronos had fallen asleep sometime in the night. "So much for protecting us." He muttered. "Hey.. Ty?" Marcus gently pushed on his shoulder. "Ty?" He pushed him again, this time with more force. Tyronos fell over, nearly instantly waking up.

"Huh, who, what?" Tyronos stampeded, quickly getting to his feet his daggers drawn. Once his vision cleared he saw Marcus giving him an annoyed look. "Oh... just you."

"Yup, just me..." Marcus replied with sadness in his voice. "I could sense your thoughts last night. I never felt such sorrow coming from you before." Tyronos sighed and turned away from the blue vulpine. "I didn't mean to, normally you block me out."

"It's alright kid." Tyronos whispered. "I just..." Tyronos lowered his head. "Kojic killed Bill. Shot him in the head, and there was nothing I could do. How could Kojic kill him? How the fuck is that fair?"

"Bill..." Marcus gasped. "But we're in a different reality now, shouldn't he be alive? Why let this get to you so bad?"

"Because!" Tyronos snapped, turning to face Marcus. "Bill is what I call a 'true innocent'. Kojic knew I had ties to the Star Fox team, and because of that everyone on the team was also a target. Emotional leverage over me or some such bull shit. But Bill... he was a Cornerian military officer, no official connection to the team whatsoever. Kojic killed him to get a response out of me, and all I could do was run. I had to listen to a friend die, just like you had to listen to your parents die."

"But we're going to fix that... aren't we?" Marcus asked. "Together we can beat him!"

"It's not that simple kid. When we..." Tyronos gasped, Kojic's words on Corneria finally starting to make sense. "Marcus, when we go back to into your history and stop Oikonny... This version of you will no longer exist."

Marcus stared hard at Tyronos, a look of confusion slowly spreading across his face. "W-what?"

"What happened to you on Fichina is necessary to fix your time line." Tyronos looked away from Marcus, unable to face him.

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me." Marcus yelled. "There is no fucking way that I'm letting that happen."

"It's the only way Marcus." Tyronos clenched his fists. "It's the only way I can guarantee that it will work. I should have told you sooner."

"Ya, a fucking heads up would have been real fucking nice." Marcus growled. "What the hell man?"

"Kojic said that I have done more harm to myself by bringing you here then anything he could possibly do." Tyronos re-sheathed his daggers. "If you have any physical aggression towards me now it the time to get it out of your system." As he finished he felt Marcus turn him around before getting punched hard in the face, the force of the blow causing him to fall to one knee. "That can't be all the anger you have towards me."

"I want to beat the hell out of you." Marcus offered him his hand. "But you're still the best shot at getting my family back." Tyronos took his hand, letting Marcus help him up. "Dad told me that violence never solved anything. Strange words coming from a merc huh?"

"Any other merc yeah, from Fox? No, not at all." Tyronos rubbed his jaw, checking to make sure he had all of his teeth. "Aim a bit lower next time, it'll hurt you more, but you could easily break someone's jaw." Marcus shook his hand a bit, getting some feeling back into it.

"So... where are we?" Marcus asked after a few minutes of silence. "Mom used to tell me about the trees on her home planet, do you think we're on Cerinia?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell." Tyronos sniffed at the air. "Do you smell... salt?"

"Salt?" Marcus sniffed at the air as well. "Yeah I do... how come we didn't smell it until now?"

"I don't know, I mean I thought I found a lake last night, but maybe it was an ocean. Time tears do have a way to fuck with your senses sometimes, but never so acutely." Tyronos began to follow his nose, Marcus quickly in tow. After a few minutes of tree chaos, the vulpine found themselves on a small beach. Marcus looked around in wonder.

"This place is amazing." Deep blue water spread out in front of them for miles, Solar's light danced across the waves as they beat against the shore. Marcus laughed and ran to the water, splashing himself in the face. He shook his head before kicking off his boots, stepping into the warm ocean.

"We've got to be on Zoness." Tyronos said to himself, sitting down. "Man, if I had to pay for the troika I caught, it'd be worth more than my ship!" He laughed, looking out at Marcus who had taken off his shirt and was now swimming. "Hey Marcus, we're on Zoness!"

"Zoness huh?" Marcus called back, swimming towards the shore. Solar warming him as he picked up his clothing. "Must be a resort planet or something cause the water is amazing." They both looked up as a ship flew overhead. "A ship?"

"I'll see if I can patch into their comm." Tyronos tapped a few keys on his wrist comm. "Hopeless to all channels, over."

"Zoness Mechanical, reading you loud and clear Hopeless." The voice was clearly male. "Um.. any particular reason you called?"

Tyronos sighed. "What looked like a single person fighter just flew overhead. I was wondering if I could get a pick up for me and a friend."

"I can arrange that. Be out to you in a few minutes. Zoness Mechanical out." Tyronos looked over at Marcus who had gone back to swimming. With a groan Tyronos stood back up and walked towards the ocean.

"What's up?" Marcus asked after he saw Tyronos standing on the shore. "Find out who that was?" Tyronos nodded but didn't say anything. "Well?"

"We're getting a ride to a more civilized island. Zoness is comprised of a lot of small island since it was attacked in the Lylat war. We must be in the future, because this place got hit hard with toxic waste. Andross made this vacation paradise into a hell." Tyronos folded his arms. "If we're in the future, then maybe I can..."

"Fix my past." Marcus whispered, getting out of the water. "The end of the adventure."

"It's a chance, and better than nothing." Tyronos smiled. "If this guy recognizes you, then we should be in the clear."

Marcus let himself air dry for a bit before putting his shirt and boots back on. Looking back at the ocean. "Hey Ty." Tyronos looked over at the blue fox. "When we fix everything, and my time line is reset. Will I keep my memories?" Marcus looked back at Tyronos. "Or will these thirteen years just get erased?"

"I can't tell you that Marcus, and not because I don't know. It's a choice you make subconsciously. You'll wake up one day and ask you parents who I am. Or you will dream something that has happened while you grew up without your parents. I said that time will pick the best of both parties when they merge, but it can't happen to me, so I don't really know how it works." Tyronos walked over to Marcus, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be hard to think about all of this. It's technically a very simple process."

"What happens?" Marcus asked, Tyronos turned away from him. "Ty?"

"If I tell you what I think happens then your mind will resist the merger and damage your memories. I think it's how Kojic's evil side was really created." Tyronos turned to the sound of a ship coming towards them. "And I would hate to see that happen to you." Marcus went to ask him another question but was drowned out by the ship landing a few yards away from them. A tall dark furred vulpine jumped out of the ship, jogging towards Tyronos and Marcus. "True to your word I see."

"Hopeless is it?" The vulpine asked, when Tyronos nodded he extended his hand. "Name's Loden Erato. Head mechanic for Zoness."

"Call me Tyronos." Tyronos said, shacking his hand. "And this is."

"Marcus McCloud." Loden looked at Marcus in awe. "We haven't had a McCloud here in quite some time. Sure would help boost the popularity here. I have to break most of the stuff I fix here." Loden laughed shacking hands with Marcus. Loden suddenly looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Um... sorry, about uh.. your loss Mr. McCloud. We could really use your parents now."

"Thanks." Marcus mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and kicking at the sand. "I wish I could have them back too."

Tyronos patted Marcus on the back and moved towards the ship. "When's the next anniversary?"

"It would be um... ten years next month." Loden said after a bit of thought. "Let's get you guys to HQ. I've got a few rounds to get too before I can socialize more."

After they got situated in the ship Loden took off towards the main city on Zoness. "This place used to be as popular as Corneria. When Andross attacked it was nearly lost to his chemical warfare. My brother and I got commissioned to create a new prototype arwing that would spread a radiation eating virus in the air. Beltino Toad himself created the virus, even made it so that after a few years anything on this planet would be completely pure."

"So why stay here after everything was finished?" Marcus asked.

"Well, the brother wanted to expand, and I thought hey, we're here already." Loden laughed. "Took me forever to get used to the heat though."

"So why hasn't everyone else packed up and move here?" Tyronos looked out the window, various bits of green seemed to dot across the ocean.

"Oikonny claimed this planet a few years back. Told Corneria that he would attack any Cornerian vessel, military or civilian on sight." Loden growled. "He doesn't own this fucking planet. But Corneria called his bluff, and lost a few hundred lives in the process. Now no one really trusts the space around Zoness. Just regulars really."

"Katt Monroe show up at all recently?" Tyronos asked. Loden nodded. "Is she still here?"

"Mrs. Lombardi has asked me to tune up her ship, as well as Falco's." Marcus snapped out of his day dream as he heard Falco's name. "They should still be in the hotel. I'll send word ahead."

"Ty, did he seriously say that Katt and Falco are here on Zoness?" Marcus asked, Tyronos smiled and nodded, relaxing back into his seat. "I haven't seen them in years!"

"Maybe they can get us some answers. I've worked with both of them before, plus if Kojic does show up we wont be alone. I just wonder how long my luck will hold out. I'll have to fight him someday, I just don't need him getting the jump on me." Tyronos cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Ty." Tyronos looked over at Marcus. "When this is over, and we fix everything, you're dept to Star Fox will be filled." Tyronos's eyes widened. "You have my word as future leader."

"Marcus... I..." Tyronos didn't know what to say. For years he helped the Star Fox team because he believed they had been too entwined with him. He believed if he left Kojic would harm them to lure him out in the open. He knew the risk he put the whole team at, and told himself he'd be there to protect them, no matter what. "Thank you." Marcus nodded and walked up to talk with Loden. '_If my debt it to be truly filled, then Kojic will have to disappear. When I free his soul, I will earn my redemption.'_ Tyronos smiled, happy that he was one step closer to helping his team. "Wait a second... Loden did you say MRS. Lombardi?"

* * *

Of all the people he expected to run into, Tyronos was not one of them. Falco sighed, Marcus would be fun to deal with as well. If anyone had been hit harder than Marcus when Fox and Krystal were murdered then it was the blue avian. He stepped out onto the balcony of his hotel room, letting the warm breeze sooth him. It had been a tough few years for him, his cocky attitude was replaced by a more responsible one. After all, he did have a team to run.

"Not planning on jumping are you?" Falco looked back at his wife, forcing himself to smile.

"No, not at all." He looked back at the horizon. "Its just... I haven't seen Marcus since he got into the academy, and Ty... well, you know how Ty can be."

"You sound nervous." Katt giggled. "We don't even know why they're here yet. For all we know it could be good news." Falco nodded and walked back into their room, flopping down on the bed. Katt followed him, sitting near her husband. "One of Ty's tears must have brought them here. But I thought he wasn't allowed to bring anyone with him."

"Who knows. I guess we'll have to ask him when they get here. Speaking of which let's get down to the conference room." Falco jumped off the bed, grabbing Katt's hand in his own and led her towards the elevator. "I don't think Tyronos even know's we're married." They both laughed as the elevator doors shut behind them.

"You said they were in conference room C." Falco recognized the voice, but couldn't see it's owner just yet. "Then why the hell was the room empty?"

"My apologies sir, I'm just relaying the information that I have." The frightened receptionist said. "All I can suggest is going back and waiting for Falco and Katt Lombardi."

"Your temper seems to be short today." Katt laughed as they walked towards Tyronos and Marcus. "It's good to see you again Ty." Katt let go of Falco's hand to give Tyronos a firm hug. "And you too Marcus."

Marcus smiled and patted Katt gently on the back. "Hey Katt." He looked over at Falco who hadn't moved since he made eye contact with them. "What's up Falco?" Falco nodded at him but didn't speak.

"It's not like you to miss any chance for a witty one liner." Tyronos grinned, secretly hoping to get the avian going. When Falco's face didn't change however, he continued. "Well, let's get to the conference room. I'm sure you guys are wondering why we're here."

"You could say that." Katt and Tyronos led the way to the room, talking about past missions and the like. It left Falco and Marcus in the rear. Marcus looked over at Falco, sensing his troubled thoughts.

"I'm a telepath Falco, just like my mother. You've got something to say to me, so you might as well get it out of your system." Falco mental smacked himself in the head for forgetting that fact.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I knew I should have kept closer tab on Oikonny. I should have been a better friend. I'm so sorry Marcus." Falco stopped walking, leaning against a wall. "There isn't a day that goes by that I miss them, but I couldn't do anything to help. Not even with you, their son, their fucking child. What the hell kind of person am I?"

"Falco. What happened to them wasn't your fault." Marcus place a hand on Falco's shoulder. "Besides, you've helped me out a lot. If you didn't let me use the Great Fox's simulation rooms, I would have never gotten past the entrance exams for the academy." Marcus smiled at the memory. "You were a pretty harsh coach, but everything worked out."

"The Great Fox... technically that is your ship. Fox let me use it when he disbanded Star Fox." Falco punched the wall. "How can you be so calm, you lost your parents to that piece of shit. I thought you'd be out for vengeance."

Marcus looked over at Tyronos then back to Falco. "Well, when mom died, she told me to find Tyronos. Once I did he began helping me. We're going to fix it, Oikonny will never have the chance to kill my parents, because I'll kill him."

"Hey slowpokes!" Katt yelled. "Hurry up!" Falco pushed himself away from the wall, walking towards his wife, Marcus quickly in tow. Once everyone was inside Tyronos locked the door, taking a seat with the rest of the group.

"So, first things first. The fuck when did you guys tie the knot?" Tyronos asked, causing Falco and Katt to laugh.

"Three years ago last month." Falco smiled. "Best decision I ever made."

"Ok, our turn. What the hell are you guys doing on Zoness?" Katt asked.

"I'm honouring a promise I made." Tyronos replied. "I owe the Star Fox team a debt, and this is how I'll repay it."

"Tyronos and I are going to fix the past, make it so my parents aren't killed by a coward." Marcus growled. "We'll take him out before he gets the chance."

"And that brought you here because?" Katt raised an eyebrow at Marcus's tone. '_Must have picked that up from Ty.'_

"You guys know what I do." Tyronos looked at both of them. "I've put Marcus into a lot of danger by bringing him along, but the tears are becoming harder to find. I somehow managed to pry one open with the help of Zarah."

"Zarah?" Katt looked over at Falco who shrugged at her. "Who's that?"

"Zarah was my girl, she was murdered for getting to close to me by the same guy who wants me dead." Tyronos ran a hand through his hair. "Now that I've brought Marcus with me, he's also a target."

"Wait, you mean that crazy fuck who shot you down over Fichina?" Falco gasped. "Kojic?"

"Yup, and it's very likely he'll show up here. So, I'll need you two to be ready for that." Tyronos looked over at Marcus. "Now, a mechanic named Loden said you guys requested his help on your Arwings. Care to explain why you didn't ask Slippy?"

"Well, after Slippy and his wife Amanda started a family on Aquas. Then General Peppy gave him Beltino's old job. So, I went to the next best guy." Falco laughed. "He can certainly handle himself better in an Arwing than Slippy could."

"He did have a knack for getting a group of followers." Tyronos smirked. "Loden also mentioned something about needing Fox and Krystal. What's going on around here?"

"Zoness was a target for Oikonny. Corneria tried to resolve it peacefully but it seems Bowman is following in Andross's footsteps." Falco's face grew stern. "He's hell bent on claiming this place so he can force Corneria into another war. Without Fox here, Peppy is convinced we cannot win that war."

"Bowman?" Marcus asked. "Dash Bowman? Didn't he fly with my dad for a bit?"

"He did, until he became the ruler of Venom. Then Andrew twisted his views on Corneria, and before we knew it, Venom had a military force that matched Corneria one to one." Katt sighed. "Bowman was a good kid and a hell of a pilot for his age. Now he is a dangerous enemy. He hailed us once during a recon mission, told us that because Star Fox had helped him in the past that we would be spared his wrath."

"How could he stand even being related to that poor excuse of a monkey?" Tyronos spat.

"Dash told us he was sorry about what happened to Fox and Krystal. Telling us he had no part in it." Falco sighed. "Turns out he gave Oikonny the means to track their whereabouts." A silence fell on the room.

"Falco, you read me?" Loden's head appeared before the group. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Kind of... What you need Loden?" Falco asked, staring at the mechanic.

"Just giving you an update. Your Arwing is finished, minor damage. Replaced a few panels, starting up Katt's now. I'll get a hold of you when I'm done. Sorry about the interruption. Loden out." Loden's face disappeared, leaving the four of them in silence once more.

"So how do you plan on fixing everything?" Falco looked over at Tyronos. "I'd do everything I could if it meant I could see Fox alive again."

Tyronos sighed. "I'm going to try something to get me and Marcus back to the night they were murdered. It would be like a time tear, but one that I am in control of. I think I might be able to do it here, but I'm going to need some place quiet and secluded. Somewhere I wont be disturbed."

"How about our room?" Katt suggested. "It should be quiet enough in there, besides, it's the least we could do to help out. How long would you need?"

"An hour, if not longer. I'm sorry to put you guys at risk like this. But I need time to get to the right spot. I wont go into detail about how bad things would be if I screwed this up." Tyronos stood up, the other following suit. "I'll have to ask you guys to stay out of your room while I do this. I don't want to bring more people than I have too."

"And miss out on the show?" Falco showed off his trademark smirk. "Whatever man, just promise me you'll save them." Falco handed him a clear card that read 'K Suite' on it. "I want to go see what Loden fixed up on my ship. I assume by the time we get back to the room you guys will be gone huh?"

"That's the plan." Tyronos put the card in his pocket. "Thanks guys. We'll see you around."

"Don't be a stranger Ty." Katt gave him another hug. "Peppy cleared your bounty. Come visit us on Corneria sometime!"

"Take care of him Marcus." Falco shook the younger fox's hand. "Say hello to your parents for us eh?"

Marcus smiled. "I will." Tyronos walked to the door and unlocked it, waving to Falco and Katt as they left. Marcus came up beside him, folding his arms across his chest. "I thought you said we'd have to be in the right year to fix this. Why the change?"

"Like I said, if Kojic can break rules, then so can I." Tyronos grinned. "Come on kid, let's get up to the room and get started. The longer we wait, the more likely Kojic will show up." Marcus nodded and led the way back to the lobby. '_If you can hear me Zarah, I'll need your help again.'_

* * *

**Just how will Zarah help Tyronos and Marcus, and will Kojic allow them enough time to fix everything?**

Next chap has your answers.

See you soon.

H-T


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** of Renegades! Shout out to Graystripe, I like how you keep on guessing xD Close this time. Enjoy!

* * *

Tyronos held firmly onto the card key as they stood in the elevator. "You think you're a better mechanic than Loden?" Marcus asked. Tyronos looked over at him.

"Nope." He replied, tossing the card in the air and catching it skillfully. "He's got a constant supply of parts for Arwings, something a Bounty Hunter like I was couldn't get their hands on no matter who they killed."

"But you made your Arwing have a tri-nova launcher. That shouldn't have been possible."

"I was a tinkerer when I was young. I did a really quick and sloppy job on the Arwing I stole. Don't forget, I used to hate everything to do with Star Fox." Tyronos looked at the floor. "Until I grew up and learned how much they gave back during to Corneria during the rebuilding of Corneria... well the first rebuild anyway. They even did the Aparoid war without even a second thought. Your parents and their team were like my family."

Marcus looked over at Tyronos. "You were on the team Tyronos, it wasn't just theirs."

"True." Tyronos nodded. "I just never let myself admit that until it was too late." The elevator came to a halt and Tyronos quickly got out of it, leading them towards the suite. With a quick swipe of the card key, he unlocked and open the door. "A little spacious for two people."

"Wow... This room is huge!" Marcus laughed as they entered Falco and Katt's suite. Tyronos quickly looked around, searching for any sign of Kojic. "Must have cost a fortune!"

"With their money I doubt it hurt them that much." Tyronos looked over at Marcus. "Sense anyone?"

Marcus stretched out his telepathy. "There is a few people on the lower and upper levels, no thoughts are centered towards us though." Tyronos nodded moving the furniture around until he had enough room to concentrate.

"Keep your guard up kid." Tyronos warned. "While I'm reversing time I cannot focus on the present. Kojic is likely right on our heels, and I doubt I'll get us out of here in time." He sat down on the hardwood floor. "Whatever happens, if you see the tear form in front of me and Kojic shows up, get in it."

"What about you?" Marcus didn't like the determined look on Tyronos's face. "You don't plan on fighting him by yourself do you?"

"Look." Tyronos glared at Marcus. "You asked me to help you fix your past. This is how I'm doing it. If by some miracle Kojic doesn't show up then I'll be coming with you. If not you will have to take out Oikonny yourself."

"I have no problem handling Oikonny, but the last time you fought Kojic he took you out with one kick. If Chondra wasn't there, then he would have killed you." Marcus shook his head. "There is no way I can leave you to die."

"You're too much like your father." Tyronos sighed. "Look Marcus, I know you mean well, but I'll be alright. Back then I couldn't bring myself to kill my last living relative." Tyronos growled. "But he killed Bill, he killed Zarah, and he likely killed every single person on Fichina in that reality. I'll be damned if I let him continue to get away with this. I'm done running, and if this is my last stand then so be it."

"Fine." Marcus threw up his hands in defense. "I'll try to keep my mind open so I can sense Kojic coming."

"This will take a while. Last time I did this I passed out afterwards. Too much at once. I'll have to take it slow." Tyronos shut his eyes, and began calming his mind. "Please try not to make too much noise." Marcus nodded, not that Tyronos could see him, and walked to the balcony. '_Zarah, Grandfather, I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need you guys to watch over Marcus, make sure he gets out of here if things get bad.'_ Tyronos saw an image of his grandfather floating towards him.

'_The false Kojic is powerful. Even with our help it would be a challenging fight.'_ The kindness in his words threw Tyronos off. '_Yet you ask for our aid to be diverted to another.'_

_'Marcus has been a great help to me. He has earned another shot at a good life.'_ Tyronos looked over to see Zarah floating beside Kojic. '_Besides, he's the youngest guy to capture me, that's got to be worth something.'_

_'We cannot guarantee his safety Ty, you know that.'_ Zarah's voice sent chills down his spine. '_I hope you don't plan on dieing here.'_

_'If that is my fate, my love. Then so be it.'_ Tyronos smiled at Zarah before facing Kojic once more. '_I'm tired of running, he's killed a pure innocent, and that I cannot allow.'_

_'Be careful Tyronos. We'll do what we can to assist Marcus McCloud.' _Kojic disappeared from view, leaving Tyronos and Zarah alone.

'_I can't let him do to Marcus what he did to you.'_ He reached and embraced her, running his finger through her flowing brown hair. '_I have to end this, I need to put him to rest.'_

_'You have my support Ty. Like always.'_ Zarah whispered before she began to fade away. '_End his pain, and you will end yours.'_ With that Tyronos was left alone, nothing but a vast emptiness accompanied him as he let his mind enter a trance.

"A sea of doors, each leading to a different moment in time. To open them one by one would take a lifetime, and I've got an hour." Tyronos thought out loud. "One of these will give us the best possible chance of saving Fox and Krystal." Tyronos opened the first door, a scene of the lylat wars played behind it. "Ok... way to far back. Let's get to something more recent."

* * *

Marcus watched as the older vulpine sat cross legged in the middle of the room. He made the mistake of coughing earlier and got an evil eye from Tyronos for his apparent outburst. With a sigh he flopped down on the bed, starring at the ceiling. He didn't really know what to think. When ever Tyronos was finished he would be on his way to stop Oikonny from ruining his childhood, and creating the peace his family deserved. As he continued to think, he wondered how his parents rarely mentioned Tyronos until they needed to. Why had they kept an ally like him a secret? Did Tyronos do something that he's somehow paying for? Marcus looked out the bedroom door, he couldn't see Tyronos but he could hear his steady breaths. '_A lot of mystery surrounds him.'_ He thought, turning to face away from the door. '_I've trusted him this far, too late to start having doubts now.' _

"Marcus, this is Falco, you there little man?" Marcus shot up and ran to the door, closing it tight before responding.

"Jeez Falco, do you always have to yell?" Marcus scolded the avian. "Tyronos is trying to concentrate!"

"Well sor-ree." Falco laughed. "How are things going up there?"

"Slow. Ty wanted to be sure he's getting the right tear. He told me he did this during the aparoid war, but it was too much to fast." Marcus sighed. "I don't even know what to think anymore. I want him to hurry so we can save them, but I want him to take his time so we don't end up in the wrong spot again."

"When we did... whatever the hell it was he did on Sauria he passed out right after Fox and Krystal reappeared. Can't say as that I blame him for wanting to go slow this time around." Falco shrugged. "I don't even know how he does it."

"I doubt he truly knows himself." Marcus folded his arms across his chest. "No formal training on these things, and no one to teach him. Basically I think he's been winging it since his first tear."

"Give him some credit bud. He's gotten you this far, plus he's helped out Star Fox a great deal." Falco smiled. "Besides, he's almost as good a pilot as I am, I wish I could get him to sign on with Star Falco."

"Maybe you'll get your chance one day." Marcus grinned. "Maybe one day you'll help me get a team together, we'll have to change it back to Star Fox though."

"You wish kid. Hey listen, I've got to get going. Katt wants me to try the local restaurant. Tell Ty I said good luck, and be careful." Falco gave Marcus a mock salute before disappearing from view. Marcus looked out the window, watching the sun set in the horizon.

"One day, I'll lead Star Fox." He said, the grin growing wider. "And I'll make dad proud. Thank you Ty, for giving me a second chance."

'_Where are you?'_

Marcus gasped as Kojic's voice entered his head. "Shit." He opened the door, cursing again when he saw that Tyronos had yet to get a tear opened.

'_You two cannot hide from me. I'll destroy each island until I find you.'_

"Damn it Tyronos, you need to hurry!" Marcus closed his mind, not wanting a trail for Kojic to follow. The minutes felt like hours, Marcus paced back and forth in front of the balcony. Cursing with ever turn he had to make. He felt a small tremor and looked outside to see a column of black smoke rising on a distant island. "Fuck, he wasn't kidding. He's going to turn this place into another wasteland." Another tremor, this time it shook the building slightly. He watched as a small armed force ran towards the hanger. "Loden!" Marcus ran towards the door. "I have to help him!"

"Do not leave this room." Marcus turned around, Tyronos had spoken, yet he sounded different. He spoke like he was a robot. "What you see is an unfortunate side effect of the darker side of me."

"K-Kojic?" Marcus stuttered, wishing he had Tyronos's daggers on him. "But... but."

"Yes, Kojic is my name. But you have no reason to fear me child. I'm the true spirit of Tyronos's grandfather. I'm helping him as he searches for the right moment." Marcus starred at Tyronos skeptically. "I understand how you hesitate to trust me. But think of it this way, would Tyronos allow himself to have his mind taken over? As you can see the only part I have control over is his speech."

"I guess." Marcus let go of the door handle. "Don't try anything funny though."

"Child, I cannot do any harm to a physical being." Kojic laughed through Tyronos. "Now pay attention. Tyronos has instructed us to assist you. As of right now there is little we can do, but once he opens the time tear we will be sent to that moment with you, should Tyronos not be able to accompany you."

"Well this evil Kojic is destroying Zoness. I can't sit around and watch him hunt us down island by island." Marcus growled and went back to the door.

"If you leave this room, then all of Tyronos's work will be for nothing. What he is doing is not only frowned upon, but quite dangerous as well. Any little distraction to him here is an obstacle within his mind." Kojic paused for a few moments, letting his words sink in. "I need your help, and so does Ty. Please, sit in front of him and close your eyes, that way I can let his physical body rest and speak within your mind."

Marcus waited for a few minutes, looking back out towards the growing pillars of smoke. "Alright." He quickly walked over to Tyronos, sitting in a similar fashion and closed his eyes.

'_Good, good.'_ Kojic grinned. '_Now, I want you to remember your home. Think of your parents, think of everything that makes you happy.'_

_'Right.'_ Marcus began to see his home on Sauria. He saw his parents smiling at him, visits from everyone from Peppy to Bill. '_This was the best time of my life.'_

_'Remember who took it away. Remember why you were asked to find Tyronos.'_ Kojic watched Marcus go from happy to angry within seconds. '_Focus on that memory, focus on those minutes before you had to become who you are today. Send that memory to Tyronos, give him the help he'll need.'_

"We're coming for you Oikonny!" Marcus yelled, focusing as much as he could to send that memory to Tyronos.

* * *

Tyronos sighed, he'd checked what had to have been thousands of doors, and nothing was close enough to the time Fox and Krystal were killed. With a grunt he opened another door, yelling in anger as another image of the wrong time appeared in front of him. "Seriously, what the hell. I should have just grabbed them out of that time." Tyronos sighed, knowing that would only make history repeat itself. He looked around, still surrounded by doors. "This would be easier if Marcus had have given me a time or something damn it. I've got nothing but his memory to go off of, and I can't break myself out of this trance till I have a working tear. A dazzling light appeared behind him, Tyronos turned around to face it. The light seemed to be coming from another door. Tyronos walked towards it slowly, this had never happened before. "If this is a trap I'm going to hurt someone." As he got to the door he put his hand on the knob. He swore he could hear voices behind it. "What's one more door?" He turned the knob and opened the door. The image he saw was a warm looking house surrounded by a lush green lawn. A small river seemed to come out from behind the house. "Could it be..." Then he heard the voices again, this time he knew them. "I don't know who did it but thank you!" Tyronos jumped into the image, pulling apart the tear hidden behind it. As soon as it was tear was fully opened he opened his eyes. Noticing instantly that Marcus was in a similar pose as him. Marcus opened his eyes and looked up at the vulpine, grinning.

"I didn't think that would work, but Kojic knows his stuff." Tyronos's eyes widened. "Don't worry it was the good one, the one that is helping you."

"Good." Tyronos looked around. "I think the tear is in the bedroom."

"The evil Kojic is destroying the planet in a search for us. We need to leave, now!" Marcus opened the bedroom door, sure enough the familiar purple tear welcomed them. "Let's do this." Tyronos nodded and jumped into the tear followed closely by Marcus.

Once the two of them had disappeared, another figure entered the room. He looked at the tear, a sadistic grin on his face. "Thank you Marcus, you've done me a great service." Kojic laughed, walking into the tear behind them. Kojic forced the tear closed as he entered. "There will be no escape for any renegade this time."

* * *

**Next chapter** is gonna be fun. Stay tuned!

H-T


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of Renegades** - This is a bit lengthy. Just a bit though ^^

* * *

"I-I'm home." Marcus's voice was barely above a whisper as he looked at his childhood home. A cool breeze brushed passed him. "Ty... we're here, we're actually here!"

"You're parents sure know how to get away from it all." Tyronos nodded his head towards the house. Marcus laughed. "Come on, we need to get moving."

Marcus nearly ran to the front door, tapping his foot as he waiting for Tyronos to catch up. Once the older vulpine got their Marcus eagerly knocked on the front door. "Perhaps you should go first, I'll likely think it's Dad coming home from work. Tyronos nodded and moved Marcus out of site.

"Who is it?" Came Krystal's voice from the inside, opening the door as she finished.

"An old friend." Tyronos replied, smiling at her. "It's good to see you Krystal."

"Ty? Is that really you? Come in, come in. I wasn't expecting company but I'll get some coffee brewing." Krystal waved Tyronos in, when Tyronos hesitated she stopped. "What's up?"

"Krystal, I've got very little time to explain this, but I need to listen." Tyronos sighed and looked around the house for any sign of the younger Marcus. "First off, where is Marcus?"

"Marcus?" Krystal turned her head slightly to look upstairs. "He should be in bed, but his thoughts tell me otherwise."

"Fox hasn't come home yet has he? I bet he's worried." Tyronos looked over at the older Marcus who nodded. "I need you to lock his door or something for a few minutes."

"Why?" Krystal put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on Ty?"

"Marcus... come here a second." Tyronos waived the older Marcus over. Krystal gasped at the sight, an older version of her son smiling at her shyly. "This is why you have to lock the door on his room. We're here to help you and Fox. The thing is I can't tell you the exact reason why we're here. I just need you to trust me."

"Mom..." Marcus grabbed onto her hands. "Please, I can explain everything later. But we think someone is going to attack you and Dad tonight. We're here to stop that."

Krystal could sense the desperation in his thoughts. "Ok, but I was serious about the coffee. I'll put Marcus in our room for now with a movie to watch, that should keep him occupied long enough." Krystal hurried up the stairs as Tyronos and Marcus went into the living room.

"What's the plan Ty?" Marcus asked as they sat down. Tyronos shrugged. "Well?"

"Oikonny doesn't attack until what? Midnight or later? We'll wait it out, get Fox and Krystal as informed as possible. Then take him out before he even breaks into the house." Tyronos grinned, as did Marcus. "By any means necessary." They both looked over to Krystal as she came into the living room.

"He's quite understanding for being so young." Krystal was about to sit down before the kettle began to whistle. "What do you take in your coffee?"

"Cream." Tyronos looked over at Marcus. "Do you even drink coffee?"

Marcus shook his head. "I'm good, thanks mom." Krystal smiled and left the two alone. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Your mind is trying to focus on the memories you had." Tyronos whispered. "It's a side effect of being this close to yourself. It'll be easier once the younger you goes to sleep."

"Why's that?" Marcus scoffed. "Because a child's mind is more open to ideas?"

"Close, but not quite. A dreamer's mind is too involved on the 'what if' of the dream to effect your mind, because you're older you can dismiss the thoughts because you know what's real and what's fake." As Tyronos finished Krystal came back in with two steaming cups of coffee, Tyronos thanked her as he took a mug from her.

"You're thoughts are jumbled Marcus, you need to relax." Krystal took a sip of her coffee. "Don't you remember how I taught you?"

"It's... been some time since I've been able to train my mind with another telepath." Marcus muttered. Krystal raised an eyebrow at her son. "Again, I'll explain this later." A knock at the door caused all three of them to stare at the noise. "Maybe that is Fox."

Tyronos stood up before her. "I'll answer it. Just in case it isn't." Marcus stood up as well, ready to follow Tyronos. "Sit down and wait here Marcus." Marcus growled and sat back down. Tyronos walked to the door, wishing Fox or Krystal had thought of having a window in it. He took a breath and grabbed the knob, quickly opening it.

"Uh... heya Tyronos." Fox looked at the grey vulpine a puzzled look on his face. "What... brings you by."

"Get in quickly." Tyronos ordered moving out of the way so Fox could get inside. He scanned the area, wishing he could get that sense of danger out of his mind. He was about to close the door when he noticed the tear still open. "Marcus get them prepped, I'll be back. If not...well, you can handle things yourself." Tyronos shut the door behind him before Marcus could answer. Both of his hands went to his daggers, he knew only one other person who could keep a tear open. "Where are you hiding Kojic?"

"And here I thought you'd hide out in that house." Kojic laughed appearing beside the tear. "You know that Marcus kid was a great help, all it took was a few words and he thought I was that other Kojic."

"You mean the real you?" Tyronos growled. "The one who's been helping me run away from you?"

"That old spirit couldn't hold a candle against me." Kojic spat. "You've been running your entire life, why stop now?"

"You went against everything we stood for. You killed a pure innocent." Tyronos yelled. "Bill had nothing to do with the Star Fox team, and yet you went out of your way to make me do something drastic. And now." Tyronos pulled both daggers out of their sheaths, pointing one directly at Kojic's face. "You've pushed me too far."

Kojic cackled gleefully. "Really now, have I pushed you so far that you're willing to step up to me?" Kojic disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing in front of Tyronos, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's get somewhere a little more spacious. I wouldn't want to get your blood all over this freshly cut lawn." With that he grabbed Tyronos with both hands and tossed him into the tear, Kojic smiled and walked in after him. Forcing the tear closed behind him.

* * *

"Ty!" Marcus yelled as Tyronos's thoughts stopped. "Damn it. Kojic's got him!"

"Calm down Marcus, Tyronos can handle himself." Fox shook his head, still not quite understanding how his son gained fifteen years so quickly. "Now what's going on."

"Tyronos and I, we believe that there will be an attack against your life and mom's." Marcus looked outside, the tear that got him here was now gone. '_Looks like I'll have to do this on my own.'_

"Do what?" Krystal asked, still sipping at her coffee. "Where did Ty go?"

"Kojic must have pulled Ty into another tear. That means I'll have to protect you by myself." Marcus looked over at his father, already sensing Fox's rage. "Dad please, don't get to worked up about this. I've spent the last few weeks with Tyronos, and keeping up with him has been quite a workout."

"Why can't we help you? You're still our son Marcus, and I'll be damned if I let someone hurt you knowing I could have prevented it." Fox sat down beside Krystal. "What kind of father would I be?"

"I don't want to lose you again." Marcus closed his eyes, fighting back tears of the memories that haunted him. "I can't let that happen."

"Again?" Krystal shook her head. "You wont lose us Marcus, we just want to help."

"You'll be the most helpful if you stay out of this one. You must sense something weird going on mom." Marcus paused for a moment to let Krystal begin sensing the area around them. "Dad, I know you can't do what we do, but I promise you, this is something I have to handle on my own."

Fox tossed his hands up in defense. "Alright fine, I'm too tired to argue about this all night. But you have to promise me, that if things get too hectic you'll come wake me up." Marcus let go a sigh of relief.

"I'll be sure to do that." Marcus looked over at Krystal. "Do you feel it mom? That presence that doesn't quite seem to fit?" Krystal nodded, a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'm taking care of that. You two need to act like nothing is wrong."

"I'll go put the... uh... other Marcus to bed." Fox stood up and walked upstairs. Krystal went to follow him but stopped at the first step.

"I know who is coming Marcus. Your thoughts have confirmed that." Marcus forced a smile at her. "I'll be right back." Marcus sat alone in the living room for a few minutes. He looked over at a recent family picture. It showed the three of them hugging and laughing. He almost couldn't remember when this was taken, he picked up the photo, smiling as the memory came back to him. "That was about a year ago, we're due for another photo op soon." Marcus put the picture down and turned to face his mother, who held something he hadn't seen before in her hands. "I used this to defend myself before I met your father. It doesn't have any magic energy left in it, but it's better than nothing."

"Mom..." Marcus breathed as he saw her staff. She offered it to him, extending it so he could grab it with both hands. "I'm honored... thank you." The staff felt good in his hands, instantly he could her instructions in his head on how to use the staff. "I can hear your voice in Saurian."

"The staff accepts you as it's master. Your father heard the same message when he started his adventure on Sauria." Krystal smiled as she watched Marcus twirl the staff around. "It's no blaster, but this should be sufficient enough to do some damage." She gasped as Marcus hugged her tight, after a few seconds she completed the hug. "I know you'll do fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Marcus smiled and broke the embrace. "See you then." Krystal waved before padding up the stairs, and into her room. Marcus walked around the house, making sure all the lights were off. He knew he'd have to stay awake. Once he got back to the living room he sat back down on the couch. He saw that Tyronos had left his coffee sitting on the table. "Couldn't hurt." He took a test sip of the bitter tasting drink, nearly spitting it out. "How the hell can they drink this shit?" He forced himself to drink the rest of the brew and placed his mother's staff on his lap. "I'll have to look like I'm asleep for when he shows up." He grinned, wielding his the staff both his parents had before him would bring a sense of irony to the fight.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Marcus finally heard anything. He opened his eyes, letting them get used to the low light. It sounded like Oikonny had already entered the house, but he couldn't tell where. He sensed the monkey's thoughts and stood up, ready to do whatever he had to stop this monster.

"I think I'll raid the liquor cabinet when I'm done." He heard Oikonny snicker to himself. Marcus gritted his teeth to avoid growling. He stood up and got near a light switch before he waited for a shadow to enter the room. "I'll have to thank that guy in Corneria, Fox really can't tell a fan apart from an enemy." Marcus saw him get to the steps before he turned on the light. "What the?"

"Going somewhere Oikonny?" Marcus starred daggers at the exposed ape. "Feel like doing a bit of murdering?"

"How the hell... No one knew what I was doing, who are you?" Oikonny pointed his blaster at Marcus. "Answer me and I wont kill you were you stand."

"But you already know me." Marcus stepped closer to Oikonny, extending the staff and pointing it at him. "My name is Marcus McCloud, and you Oikonny, I've been waiting a long time for this."

"M-Marcus Mc-McCloud?" Oikonny shook his head. "But you're just a kid, how the hell did you grow up so fast?" Marcus chuckled walking towards the ape. "Stop, don't come any closer, I'll leave, you'll never have to see my face again!"

"I never thought the stories of you being a spineless coward would be true." Marcus easily knocked the blaster out of Oikonny's hand. "Looks like you fight worse than you sneak around. I could hear you breathing before you even broke in."

"I am not a coward!" Oikonny yelled. "You will face my wrath, don't push me."

"I'm sure your bark is worse than your bite." Marcus readied himself. "But I'm prepared to find that out the hard way." With that Marcus moved towards Oikonny, twirling his staff around before pointing it at his head. "You didn't think Mom would leave me in the dark about this thing huh? This staff helped kill your Uncle. Now you will feel the wrath of my family."

"Please, NO!" Oikonny yelled before he felt the staff hit him repeatedly. He groaned as he fell to the ground, grabbing for his blaster, and firing blindly. Marcus jumped behind the couch to avoid the hysterical ape's poor aim. "I'll kill all of you, no one insults the great Andross without paying the price. Marcus looked up to see Oikonny heading up the stairs, he cursed and followed him, taking two steps at a time. He avoided a few more shots before he got up the stairs and raced towards his parent's room. He saw Oikonny poised to shoot Fox in the head, just like in his memories and yelled, dropping the staff, as he jumped at the ape, causing Oikonny to fall to the ground and his shot to barely miss Fox's head. They wrestled for a few minutes before Oikonny hit Marcus in the head with the butt of his gun. The blow dazed Marcus long enough for Oikonny to sit on top of him, pointing the blaster at Marcus's heart. "Any last words before I send you to an early grave?"

"Yeah, I've got some." An arm wrapped itself around Oikonny's neck and began to choke him out. "Get the FUCK off my son." The arms grew tighter around the ape's neck, halting the oxygen to his lungs completely, within a few seconds Oikonny passed out to the floor beside Marcus. The younger vulpine looked up at his father with a smile. "Told you I'd help out." Fox returned the smile before sitting up in his bed. Marcus stood up to see Krystal smiling at him as well. "I'll give Peppy a call, let him know we've got some trash that needs collecting."

"I'll go check on the other Marcus." Krystal moved to get up but saw that the older Marcus had already beaten her to the door. "Unless you want to."

"There is something that I have to do." Marcus whispered. "I'll watch over the younger me until morning, make sure I don't wake up from another nightmare." Krystal nodded and laid back down in bed while Fox grabbed his housecoat. Marcus shut the door behind him and made his way to his old room. Once he entered it he saw himself sleeping, he wasn't having that same nightmare that haunted him, the younger version of himself was smiling. "Psst, hey, Marcus."

"Wh-wha?" The younger Marcus fought against the idea of waking up, so the older one persisted. "I don't school today Mom, you know that." The older Marcus chuckled and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Dad's taking you on a early morning flight in his Arwing." Marcus lied, in an effort to force himself to wake up.

"Really?" The younger Marcus shot up, starring at the himself. "Wait... you're not Dad..." Within seconds both Marcus's felt their minds go blank, a blue aura enveloped them. "Time corrects itself, we become one."

"We become one." The older Marcus repeated before everything vanished before him. The younger Marcus felt memories of a different life enter his mind before he passed out. Fox looked into the room after the strange glow disappeared, he saw just five year old son sleeping soundly, and no evidence of an older Marcus anywhere. "Dad?" Fox looked back, seeing his son awake suddenly, as if nothing had happened to him. "DAD!" The young Marcus jumped out of bed holding tightly onto his leg. "I had a nightmare where you and Mommy died!"

Fox was taken aback by the outburst, but picked Marcus up, and walked towards his room. "Did you now, well you know it was just a nightmare right?" Marcus nodded, but hugged tighter. "I bet it felt real, huh?"

"Where's Mommy?" Marcus asked, looking up at his father. "She's alright too right?" Fox nodded and entered his room. Krystal smiled at Marcus as Fox handed him to her. He dragged Oikonny's unconscious body down the stairs and outside, binding his hands together before rejoining his family.

"I don't know where you went... but thank you Marcus, and you as well Ty." Fox took off his house coat and climbed back into bed, putting an arm around his family.

* * *

Tyronos yelled as he fell on his back, one of his daggers slid against the floor, or what he assumed to be the floor. Were ever the hell this place was. He groaned as he stood back up, grunting as Kojic punched him hard in the face. "Really, that's all the strength you got?"

"I though you would want to play around for a bit." Kojic slowly walked around Tyronos. "You know before I get rid of you once and for all."Kojic ducked under Tyronos's swipe. "Really? You still attempt to fight? Where is your back up? Where are all your so called friends that you've sacrificed your normal life for?"

"You call what I've had to do a normal life?" Tyronos spat blood at Kojic, wiping his mouth. "I'd gladly give this up for my friends." Kojic sighed and punched Tyronos again, this time in the stomach. Tyronos coughed a few times. "You still hit like a bitch." Kojic growled, unleashing a fury of blows, anywhere he could get a shot in he took it. Tyronos yelled out in agony with each hit.

"You'd better give this up while I still feel like giving you a quick death, runt." Kojic forced Tyronos to look him in the face. Smiling at his handy work so far. "I hope you don't bruise easily." He went for another punch, but Tyronos stopped it. Kojic began to push his fist closer to Tyronos's face, but Tyronos pushed it aside and quickly swung with his dagger, putting some distance between them as well as given Kojic a new scar across his cheekbone. Tyronos ran to his second dagger, grabbing it and going into a defensive stance. "You son of a bitch."

"Tell that to the woman who abandoned me at your doorstep." Tyronos laughed. He waited for Kojic to begin walking towards him before he moved his footing slightly, ready to lunge at him. "Come on old man, show me how hit like a girl!"

Kojic roared running towards Tyronos at top speed. Tyronos readied himself, jumping out of the way barely, missing his chance to strike completely. "Your speed is nothing compared to mine." Tyronos looked around. This entire area looked like one giant arena, with no visible protection of any kind to hide behind. He looked over at his attacker, knowing it was going to end with one of them dying. "Come, let me show you how to beg for mercy!" Tyronos yelled and charged towards Kojic, swinging both dagger in an attempt to confuse his enemy. Kojic grinned, and side stepped the first strike, but couldn't avoid the second one and cut across his arm. He hissed and kicked Tyronos away from him.

"I thought you said your speed was nothing against mine!" Tyronos taunted, tossing a dagger around. "Yet you're bleeding more than I am."

"That will soon change." Kojic ran at Tyronos, grabbing his left hand at the wrist, he forced Tyronos to drop one of his dangers to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need that?" Kojic laughed as he broke Tyronos's wrist. Tyronos screamed in pain as he felt the bones snap in two. He swung with his other dagger, the action caught Kojic off guard and he felt the dagger sink into his right shoulder blade. He yelled at the new sensation of pain, and let go of Tyronos and made an attempt to get the dagger out of his shoulder. Tyronos quickly picked up his other dagger in his good hand and slowly made his way towards the distracted Kojic. With another yell Kojic pulled out the bloody dagger and starred at Tyronos. "For this, you will not die swiftly. I will make sure you endure so much pain before your pathetic life ends, that you will know exactly how she felt when you let me kill her. It was your fault she lived and died, you should have listen to the rules Tyronos, now that whore is dead. You'll be reunited soon enough."

Tyronos's eye widened at the emotional blow Kojic hit him with. He looked down at his broken wrist, the pain he felt now, was nothing compared to the torture Kojic put Zarah through. He looked up at Kojic and pointed the dagger at him. "You will NEVER speak of her in that way again. I have enough guilt about her death as it is. Your fight has always been with me." He lowered his dagger, his gaze never left Kojic's. "Your death will be my redemption."

"Well then, good luck with that." Kojic laughed before lunging towards Tyronos once more. Tyronos shut his eyes and waited. "This is the end for you." Tyronos opened his eyes, watching everything in slow motion. He only saw one opening in Kojic's movements, but to get it would leave himself too open. With one final breath he ran towards Kojic, mirroring his movements until they both moved to stab each other. Tyronos lowered himself and stabbed in an upwards motion while Kojic came in higher striking at the vulpine below him. When he felt steel pierce flesh time sped back up and he looked down at his chest. He saw his dagger hilt sticking and fell to his knees. A calming song entered his mind as he looked up at Kojic who was in a similar state as himself. They had both managed to mortally wound each other, and now they would die together. "No..." Kojic rolled over as he fell. "This can't be how things end. I control time itself! Why can't I reverse it?"

"We are the last of our kind Kojic." Tyronos said weakly. "You might control time, but only I can reverse it."

"Well then do it, we can survive and take over all the realities. Together we would be unstoppable." Kojic felt his life slipping from him. "Hurry my grandson."

"I am at peace." Tyronos whispered before falling backwards to the ground. "I will get to see her again, and this time it wont be for a few minutes, but forever." He looked over at Kojic one last time, seeing that his eyes had glazed over. "I'm sorry Grandfather, but this is the only way." Tyronos watched the world crumble into darkness as he drew his final breath. The song in his head ended as the world went black.

* * *

"Awaken Tyronos, call-sign Hopeless." The voice he knew. "This world still needs you." Tyronos opened his eyes, he noticed that he was no longer in that realm Kojic brought him too, but instead he was lying on a hospital bed. "Good, you're awake."

"I died Zarah, but this place looks familiar." Tyronos's voice was raspy and harsh. He coughed a few times, but there was still a tickle in his throat. Zarah offered him a glass of water, which he took and drank greedily. "Besides, I can't go back once I die. No one can."

"Your services are still required. You have been kept alive by powers beyond our control." Zarah took the empty glass from him and smiled. "I didn't think it was possible either, but I'm just passing on the message."

"What message is that?" Tyronos forced himself to sit up. "And what do you mean powers beyond our control?"

"You are the only person who can use these time tears now. Kojic's spirit has been put to rest, so he cannot use them anymore." Zarah explained. "The ones who choose our paths, our fates have decided that one who can control these must be aloud to live. Since you were the least corrupted, you were chosen."

"That doesn't make sense. When we die, that's it. We're dead, there is no coming back." Tyronos shook his head. "I'm okay with being dead, I want to be with you again. This is the only way we can be together."

"Tyronos, for too long you have used my death as fuel for your guilt. This second chance you've been given is to for two things. One, to maintain the time tears, and fix things as needed. Two, and most importantly, this was given to you for a chance for you to have a normal life. One without the constant fear of being tracked. You wont have to avoid anything because you will have lived a life without tears."

"That would mean a life without you though." Tyronos muttered. "I don't want that."

"I'm not going anywhere Tyronos. I'm still your guardian, and I will be until we are together again." Zarah kissed him. "Everything that Kojic has done in any reality has been reset, and all the things you had to do to survive, good or bad has been reset. You are going back to your reality, to live your life."

"My own... reality?" Tyronos couldn't believe it, after so many years of jumping around, he would finally be home. "I think... I would be okay with that..."

"When you wake up again, you'll find yourself back home. I'll be waiting Tyronos." Zarah winked at him before disappearing. Tyronos suddenly felt extremely tired and closed his eyes, the smile on his face grew wider before he fell asleep. Finally excited to see what the future had in store for him.

* * *

**Hold on to your hat's folks! The Epilogue will be posted tomorrow!**

H-T


	13. Chapter 13

_I suppose I should reintroduce myself. I'm on the run from a very dangerous vulpine._

_Kojic, my so-called grandfather, has broken the laws of time. He's going to kill me, it's just a matter of when. Every single time we meet I'm one second closer to death, one more false step before I fall blindly to my impending doom._

_But that ends now._

_Now, I'm the one breaking the rules, now I can get back at him. Along with an old friend's son, Marcus and I will take down Kojic, once and for all. Right now we're fleeing from him, we need more time to get our strategy hammered out._

_If anyone has picked up this holo disk, then we were unsuccessful, and you are now in danger... Toss this into the nearest water source, cut out it's circuitry! If you found this intentionally then I guess you know who I am already..._

_My name is Tyronos, call sign 'Hopeless' and this is the way things have went so far._

Tyronos opened his eyes, quickly looking around for his recording. Once he had it in his hands he stopped it, and hit record. "Kojic is dead, and for whatever reason, I'm still alive."

"Ty!" Tyronos looked behind him to see a young blue fox running towards him. "Tyronos! You're back!" Tyronos smiled and went down to one knee, catching the young vulpine as he jumped into a hug. "Mom and Dad said you'd be back soon!" Tyronos looked up to see Fox and Krystal walking towards them, followed by the rest of the Star Fox team. Tyronos didn't have any words, he was still trying to understand how he got here. He picked Marcus up and walked towards the team.

"Got tired of flying solo?" Falco laughed, letting Tyronos set Marcus down before shaking his hand. "Good to have you back!"

"It's..." Tyronos patted Marcus on the head. "It's good to be back." He waited as the rest of the team welcomed him back in turn, still holding his recorder in his hands.

_'I'm not sure why things seemed to work out the way they did, but I'm glad to be home.'_

Tyronos began to walk with the team, he looked behind them and saw another familiar face. "Go a head guys, I'll catch up." The team continued to walk except for Marcus who was also looking at the person Tyronos saw. He swore he'd seen this person before, but couldn't quite remember where. He looked up at his father who picked him up, laughing with his friends and family.

"You aren't surprised to see me?" Tyronos laughed and shook his head. "It's good to see you again Ty."

"You too Ghost." Tyronos replied.

"I'm not Ghost anymore, just Chondra." Chondra smiled. "Besides once you're done celebrating I might have a few jobs for you."

"An asshole like me you mean?" Tyronos laughed.

"Admitting is the first step to recovery." Chondra smiled. "I'll send the details to your comm. We'll meet up at that pizza place you like so much."

"Right..." Tyronos waved and ran to catch up to the group.

_'What will life bring now that I don't have to run? Who knows. But now, I can focus on the present, instead of dwelling on the past. This burden of guilt, is finally lifted.'_

"Hey Ty, I forgot to mention, the jobs I have for you, they're all legal. Hope that isn't too much of a problem."

"Legal huh?" Tyronos thought about it for a second. " I think I can get used to that."

**THE END!**

* * *

There's another one down. Thanks to everyone that read/reviewed this fic. It was honestly a lot of fun to write! Now I'll focus on a new fic. I think I smell dough rising. xD See you guys later!

H-T


End file.
